Life's Grace
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: AU. Piper is a famous actress of the TV show series, Always. Phoebe is an internationally known model, made famous by Prue's photographs. With the sister's on top of the world who could bring them down? Chpt. 25. - FINISHED!
1. Headers

~ Headers ~

Title: Life's Grace

Author: Dylan Shelby

Rating: PG-13

Keywords: Alternate Universe. Piper/Leo, Prue/Andy, Phoebe/Cole, WIP

Disclaimer: Charmed... I'm sure.

Summary: Alternate Universe. Piper is a famous actress of the TV show series, "Always". Phoebe is an internationally known model, made famous by Prue's photographs. With the sister's on top of the world who could bring them down? They are not witches. So there are no demons or whitelighters.

Author's Notes: This is a Work In Progress. So I will update as soon as I have a new chapter. This contains all couples and no one is focused on for the full story. So no matter what shipper you are their story is here. Except for Paige and you'll see why in the second chapter. :) I've wanted to do this story for some time and I'm finally able to get it out here. I'm also working on a Historical Alternate Universe called, Ancient Charm. In order to read that though you are going to have to visit my site because parts of it will be NC-17.

Speaking of sites please come and visit mine: www.commstat.com/legends.htm

All lyrics at the beginning of a chapter will have the name of the song and lyrics at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy and review and let me know what you think!

Thank-you,

~ Dylan.


	2. C1 Premiere

Chapter 1 - Premiere

~*~*~*~

_He didn't have to use the gun they put in his hand  
But when the guy came at him, well he panicked and ran  
And it's thirty long years before they give him another chance  
And it's sad sad sad_

~*~*~*~

_Seven Days_ Magazine

Headline: "Always Piper" by Aviva

From where Piper Halliwell is sitting life is good. She stars in one of TV's most popular shows [Always], is head of her own production company, P3 Productions, and shares her fame and fortune with her two sisters and niece. What more could she want?

"Not much. I have a great life. I do eventually want to get married and have a kid, but I'm having fun right now and there will be time for that later." Although her previous marriage to Leo Wyatt didn't work out Piper still remains hopeful. "It wasn't the right time for us. Leo's a great guy and I will always love him, but that just wasn't the time for us." Which most people scoff at.

After all Leo stars opposite of her in _Always_ and they've been seen together many times. "We auditioned for the show at the same time and fought. That is why they cast us as enemies. We've moved beyond on that and we're still good friends." 

Not that most people believe that either. After all they spend a lot of time together and are seen everywhere. They're even known to have parties at each other houses that are right next to one another. "I know it looks and sounds odd, but it works for me and him. I still love him, always will, but we make better friends." 

Content with her relationship with Leo, Piper is more in the mood to talk about her family. "My sisters are my best friends. There isn't one moment that I know of where I can't count on them and vice versa."

So does it make it easier that both Phoebe and Prue are in the same business? "Yes and No. We understand what the other is going through, but it doesn't give us a lot of time to hang out with each other. I miss them and I especially miss my niece, Paige. However since Prue started Charmed Entertainment it has been much easier to see my sisters and spend time with them."

Prue Halliwell started Charmed Entertainment three years ago after finishing her career as a photographer. Not only does she manage her sister's lives, but Leo's as well. "I don't have a problem with it. Leo was never an enemy and my sister's love him too. Not to mention Paige. I don't think you could separate the two."

So with life as wonderful as it what is next for the star? "I'm not sure. I know that Phoebe will continue to model and run her company, Shadows Inc. I know Prue will continue to take delight in being in charge over us and raising her daughter. I know that I will continue to spend time with my family, but what is next I don't know. All I do know is that I will always have my family."

~*~

~ One Month Later ~

"Great guy huh?" 

"Well I couldn't say the horrible things that I was thinking at the time." Piper responded. She was still angry with him. Well not really angry, but she was upset. Their world was about be to blown to pieces and who knew how the world was going to react.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do?" Leo pleaded. He had no idea what to do. It was their fault that they had told the world that they were divorced. Everyone knew that, they had the documents of when Piper filed for divorce. What they hadn't bothered to tell anyone was that the night after the divorce was final they went to Vegas and eloped.

"Be more worried." she confessed. He tilted his head and smiled at her. "I'm sorry." She smiled at him, "No I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. And it would have gone further if it weren't for the fake cough coming from in front of them.

"This is why I don't sit back there with you two." Prue commented from the passenger side of the limo. She had rolled down the window only to see Piper and Leo kissing. It was amazing that the two had never been caught in the three years since their 'divorce'. Piper rolled her eyes and Leo sat back still holding Piper's hand. Prue watched them for a few more moments, "What is going on with you two? Your fighting and acting more pathetically cute than normal."

When Piper and Leo looked at each other before answering, Prue knew the answer. "Nothing." Leo said. Prue scrunched her eyes and looked at the two. She knew better, but until they told her she wasn't going to say anything. "Anyway. We're about to pull up to the theater. Darryl is already there so he will escort you past the screaming fans. I'll be in after you two."

It was the same routine every time. After the first few times that the mob had attacked them they hired Darryl Morris permanently as the Wyatt's body guard. And he would look after Prue too but she put a stop to that the first time he tried. She told him in no uncertain terms that he was to protect her sister and her daughter. And he respected that about her. In fact he had gotten to know all of the Halliwell women and was now considered part of the family.

Five minutes and hundred's of screaming fans later the limo stopped. It was a mad house, but then it always was. Before the door opened Piper gave Leo a kiss and then turned to the door as it slowly opened. Darryl took her hand and she slid out of the car and stood up waving to the fans as she walked the red carpet.

Leo was out next and he to waved to the crowds. Photographers and their bulbs blinding the couple and everything was as it normally was. Darryl went to the front of the limo and opened it up to let Prue out. After he shut the door the noise seemed to turn to shrieking. Something was wrong. All of Darryl's instincts were warning him to look out. He took Prue's hand and started to quickly move to Leo and Piper.

And then the shot rang out. There was chaos everywhere and no one knew where it came from. Darryl turned to see Leo holding Piper and he didn't see anything wrong with either of them. Then he turned to Prue to see her lying on the ground. He turned her over and blood covered his hands. And suddenly Leo and Piper were standing next to him. He tried calling to her, but he couldn't get her. He talked into his mike, "I NEED AN AMBULANCE NOW!"

Hours it seemed like had passed, but the police finally had the crowd back. Prue wasn't dead, but she was unconscious. They saw the ambulance pull up. "I'm going with!" Piper declared and every person there decided to let her. "Leo you go and get Paige. She is going to be wondering what is going on. Darryl you go with him and make sure that nothing happens to my niece. I'll see you both back at the hospital."

With all decisions made and everyone following Piper's commands she boarded the ambulance and drove off to the hospital praying that her sister would be all right.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 1

* "God Is A Bullet" by Concrete Blonde


	3. C2 Back to Good?

Chapter 2 - Back to Good?

~*~*~*~

_And we're all grown now,  
Yeah, but we don't know how  
To get it back to good_

~*~*~*~

~ Three Days Later ~

"Mommy!" Paige greeted from the door. Prue looked up to see her daughter running toward her and smiled. It had seemed like forever since she had seen her. "Go to the other side honey." Leo directed Paige from the right side, where Prue had been shot in the shoulder, to the left.

Paige jumped up on the bed and into her mommy's arms. Her chocolate hair bouncing in their pigtails with excitement at finally getting to see her mommy. "Hello Precious. How are you doing?" Paige snuggled into Prue's one armed embrace, "Fine. Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper have been playing with me. Last night we got to eat ice cream and watch a movie." she tattled. Prue looked up to the both of them, "Oh quit worrying. She had a normal dinner. This was a special treat for not being able to come and see you." Piper snapped.

Leo went in search of a couple of chairs and Piper went over to look at her sister. So thankful that she was alive. "So what has been going on since the premiere?" Prue asked when she noticed that Paige had fallen asleep. "It's been a madhouse. We had to sneak out last night just to get her ice cream. All sorts of stories are flying."

"They haven't tried to talk to Paige have they?" Piper shook her head, "They haven't found her. We've been over at Leo's. No one ever thinks to go over there." "Over where?" Leo asked from the doorway. "At your place." "Oh."

He placed the chairs on Prue's right side so that they wouldn't disturb Paige. "She's so beautiful." Prue whispered. And both Leo and Piper smiled. She had been wonderful. Not truly understanding what was happening with her mom or why Piper and Leo were so nervous all the time. "She was so excited about coming here. Could barely sleep. I guess it finally caught up to her." Leo commented and relaxed in the chair. Piper sat down on Leo's lap foregoing the chair and cuddled up to him.

"So where is Phoebe in all this mess?" Prue asked as she watched her sister and brother-in-law. She was a little jealous. Not that she didn't want Piper or Leo not to be happy, but she wanted one of her own. However it was very hard to find a guy who didn't want her money, loved her just for her, and loved her daughter as well.

"I'm right here." Phoebe said from the doorway. Piper looked up and Leo looked over, "Phoebe hey!" Piper called and got up and went to hug her sister. "How are you doing?" Phoebe asked. "I'm doing better now. I'm glad you came." "Yeah it took me three flights and a lot of demanding to get here this fast."

"Hello? Am I not the one that is shot?" Prue protested from the bed. The girls laughed and Phoebe walked over to where Paige was and gave her sister a hug. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm glad you are here." she replied honestly. Phoebe looked down at Paige, "God she gets more beautiful each time I see her." she swore. "Yes she does. You better wake her before you leave otherwise she'll be crushed." Prue warned.

"Oh I'm staying here for awhile. You guys need the help and I'm looking for new photographers." she announced. Piper who had gone back to Leo was excited, "So this must be the first time in a long time that all of us are going to be here at the same time, same place." "Yeah it's too bad Prue's shot though." Leo joked. "Thanks Leo. I'll remember this." Everyone laughed.

Just then a knock came from the door, Piper got up to answer it. "How many more people are going to be able to fit in here?" Prue joked. And suddenly a calm came over everyone. Prue was back to her old self and it finally felt like things were going to get better. Piper opened the door to reveal Darryl with a dozen red roses. "Can I come in?" he asked hesitantly. "Of course." Piper said and stepped back letting him in.

He walked over to the foot of the bed. "Are those for me?" Prue asked. "Yes. I came by to apologize for not protecting you. I'm so sorry Prue. I knew something was wrong and in the chaos I couldn't protect you. I'm very sorry." Prue smiled at him, "Darryl you have nothing to apologize for, but if it will make you feel better I forgive you. After all Piper and Leo are safe. And as long as Paige stays safe everything will be fine." Darryl looked relieved. "I have no problems looking after my favorite Halliwell." Pointing to Paige.

"Oh and on another note we're looking at the security tapes to see if we can find anything, but you know it's going to be like a needle in a haystack. And in the meantime you'll have protection." 

"Don't worry about it Darryl. I have total faith in your ability."

"You haven't told her yet?" Darryl directed to Piper and Leo. "Tell me what?"

Leo started to say something, but Piper took over, "Well since Darryl is our body guard. And he is looking into your case we thought you needed your own bodyguard. And Darryl knows of a great guy that will really look out for you."

"I don't need a bodyguard." Prue protested. Piper and Phoebe shook their heads at their sister. Only Prue could get shot and deny needing a body guard.

"Yes you do Prue. And if I, or Piper, or Phoebe, or Darryl can't be there then you need someone. No one wants anything to happen to you or to Paige." Leo reasoned. And knew he won the argument when he mentioned Paige.

Prue sighed with defeat, "Fine. When do I get to meet him?"

"Now?" Phoebe asked having seen him and Darryl outside waiting to go in.

Piper went over to the door and let him in. Prue's breath left her body when she saw her childhood sweetheart standing in front of her. "Hello Andy." she greeted.

"Hi Prue."

Just then the nurse came in and stumbled over her words as she saw six people in the room. "You guys have to leave. She can only have one visitor at a time."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Okay Prue. Phoebe, Leo, Paige and I are going back to Leo's house. We'll come by again later." Piper said and Phoebe went over to Paige to pick her up.

She never woke up and everyone else left leaving Andy to face Prue.

Prue was going to kill her family for this.

"Long time no see." finally dribbled out of her mouth after watching everyone leave.

"Well I see you in a magazine at least once a week." Andy contradicted.

"Oh so it is only on my part." Prue had no idea where to go from here. So much had happened since she had last seen him nearly six years ago.

"This is awkward." he commented.

"Yes it is."

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 2

* "Back to Good" by Matchbox 20


	4. C3 Skin Makes Prayer

Chapter 3 - Skin makes Prayer

~*~*~*~

_When you here before, couldn't look in your eye  
You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world_

~*~*~*~

"So do you think it's safe to leave those two in there?" Darryl asked once they left the room. 

"No." Piper, Phoebe, and Leo said in unison.

And then they all laughed. Andy and Prue's relationship was strained at best. They were each other's first. First friend, first kiss, first boyfriend/girlfriend, first sexual partner, first heartbreak, and first love. And when they had seen one another all those years ago all that chemistry that was still there added fuel to a memory and a one night stand had been the result. So leaving the two together probably wasn't the best idea, but it was the only one they had.

"So where are you three headed?" Darryl asked.

"Well Leo and I are going back to his house and we'll take Paige with us." 

"I have to go to Shadows because I have two photographers I have to meet." Phoebe supplied.

"Okay. Well I'll go with Leo and Piper and then I'll escort you? How does that sound?"

Everyone nodded their approval except Paige who was still asleep. Leo shifted her so that her arms were somewhat wrapped around his neck and he could protect her back. They walked through the back way always mindful of prying eyes.

~*~

"If you don't want me to be here Prue I can leave."

"No Andy it isn't that. I just don't know what to do. I mean it's been six years since we've seen one another and before that it was two years. Things are a little complicated."

"I noticed. I never heard that you got married."

"I'm not married. I never was..." she cocked her head trying to understand.

"Then that little girl wasn't yours?"

Understanding dawned on Prue and then she felt sick. He was going to find out her secret. A very bad secret at that. "Yes she is, but I never married her father."

Andy knew better than to ask her what happened and they were back to silence.

"So how is this going to work?" Andy asked. Knowing full well that if the two of them worked together bad things could happen. Very bad things.

"I don't know. All I know is that someone is apparently trying to kill me, and I have no idea why. I want my daughter safe and that is where you come in. If anything else you have to protect Paige at all costs."

"I understand Prue. And I will protect her as if she is my own."

"Thank-you."

"Well I know you need to get your rest. So I'll just be out there. Call if you need something."

"Thanks Andy."

He nodded his head and left. He shut the door behind him and Prue blew out a breath. Life just got more complicated.

~*~

"Paige is down for the count." Leo announced when he walked back into the room. "Good maybe now we can discuss our problem."

"How is it a problem Piper?" Piper was stunned. How was it not a problem!?! "ARE YOU INSANE?" she finally blasted.

"No, I'm not insane." Leo calmly answered which only pissed Piper off.

"Do I need to remind you what is at stake here? In the public's eye we are not married. We are not dating anyone else and I am now PREGNANT!"

Leo didn't answer. They had been over this for the past two weeks. She continued to look at him for an answer.

"What do you want me to say? I know that it is bad timing. I know that explanations are going to be needed, but Piper we're going to have a baby. It's something we've always wanted."

Piper's shoulders sagged. "I just don't want to give our life up. Nobody analyzes our marriage trying to see if we're happy. We don't have to worry about our fights in public because it only adds to our public image."

Leo stood up and went over to her and put his arms around her. "So what if people don't know who the father is. There are several times in Hollywood where that has happened." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, "That is true. But I've thought about that. And I guess as a last resort we could do that..."

"But..." encouraging her to continue, "Some part of me wants... The little girl part of me who still wants to be a princess and all that wants everyone to know who the father is." He leaned down and kissed her. "And I want the world to know too, but Piper we still have some time before you start showing. I'm sure we can think of something when the time comes."

She took a step back but still remained in his embrace, "I love you." Leo smiled, "I love you too."

And with that declaration he picked Piper up and carried her up the stairs the both of them laughing all the way.

~*~

"Well thank-you Mr. Thomas I will get back to you." Phoebe said to the photographer as he took his portfolio and left. 

She was never going to find a photographer as good as Prue. She settled back into her black leather chair and put her legs up on the glass top desk. She pushed a button on the phone, "Jenny can you please send the next one in."

The door opened and Phoebe held her breath.

He was tall, dark, and handsome. Always pluses in her book. She could tell just by looking at him that she was going to be playing with fire, but the more she looked at him the more she wanted him. She was ready for some danger and this... Cole Turner looked like he would make everything worth it.

She stood up, "Mr. Turner?" she asked. "Yes, it is very nice to meet you Ms. Halliwell." he greeted extending his hand out to hers. His hand was nice and firm, something Phoebe always looked for. "Please call me Phoebe." He smiled and handed over his portfolio. Phoebe took it and sat down. "Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners? Please take a seat." "Thank-you."

He sat down and Phoebe poured over his photos. "You took all of these?" 

"Yes. I did."

"Do you have any assistants?"

"Just one. And if you hire me for the job she must accompany me."

"And what is her name?"

"Mrs. Seer."

"Mrs. Seer?"

"That is how she prefers to be called."

Phoebe nodded her head and continued to look at the various photographs. Including one of her sister, Piper.

"You know my sister Piper?"

"Not really. I had one photo shoot with her many years ago."

"Well Mr. Turner I must say these are impressive. Do you understand all terms, pays, and benefits from taking this job?"

"Yes I do."

"Very well. There are just a few more things we must go through before I higher you."

"You mean I have the job?"

She smiled. She wasn't buying the excited routine. Cole Turner didn't need the job, but he did want it. And she was more than willing to find out why.

"Yes. However there are a few forms you are going to have to sign."

"For instance?"

"Confidentiality. You may only release those photos that I deem worthy. My sisters drop by regularly. Any and all knowledge gained from their visits may not be revealed. To any one."

She was serious. Especially when it came to her family. It had taken a while to build up their reputations, and she was not going to spoil it for just one man.

"Very well Ms. Halliwell. I agree. When shall I start?"

"Not for another month, but it could be sooner. It just depends. As I'm sure you have read my sister was shot. I will be taking the month off to help her and my other sister."

"I see." He got up and took a white card out of his pocket. "This is my number. It is the only number you can reach me at. Mrs. Seer will answer, but she will connect the call to me."

Phoebe took the card. "I look forward to working with you Mr. Turner."

Cole nodded and left. And Phoebe sat down and smiled.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 3

* "Creep" by Radiohead


	5. C4 Wild Horses

Chapter 4 - Wild Horses

~*~*~*~

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

~*~*~*~

~ Two Days Later ~

Leo and Piper stood outside Prue's hospital bed. They had brought Paige back and they decided to let mother and daughter have some time by themselves.

Andy suggested that they get coffee and Piper and Leo agreed. When they came back with the coffee Andy watched them and finally spoke. "You know for not liking each other you two are together quite a bit."

Leo and Piper looked at one another. "About that." Piper started. Andy held up his hand, "You don't have to tell me anything."

Leo shook his head, "It isn't that. It's just that since you will be with the family for awhile it is best that you understand now."

Piper shook her head with agreement, "Leo and I aren't actually divorced. We were going through with the divorce, but then stopped. And instead of everyone looking at our marriage, judging it, we decided to let everyone think we were divorced."

Andy understood their reasoning, but he was still confused by everything that had surrounded him for the past few days.

"So you guys are really married?"

"Yes." they both answered.

"Must be some story."

"You have no idea." Leo commented.

_~*~ Flashback ~*~_

_~*~*~*~_

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

_~*~*~*~_

She still loved him. And it killed her to know what she said to him. And he believed the words that she had spoken. Shouted out of anger, pain, rage, and confusion. He was the one that was suppose to understand her. She was suffering and knew him to be too. And so she used the only weapon she had. Her words.

Telling him, shouting so everyone on the set could hear her. She told him things that her heart was crying out wasn't true. She told him that it had been a mistake. He was a mistake. That their love was wrong and not worth the effort that they had put forth. 

And when she saw his face after her final blow she died. But it was too late. The divorce was filed, gone through and tomorrow would be the final end of their marriage. And for the past two days she had done nothing but wept. Knowing that she would forever love him. And knowing that she was the one that had lost him.

And when they had seen each other last week he ignored her. Pretended that she wasn't there. That she no longer existed in his world. And that hurt far worse than anything else. Because no matter what happened between them he would always be a part of her. No longer playing the role that she thought he was suppose to, but still there.

How could she possibly live her life without him? She had been too numb the past few months to think about it. Trying anything and everything to keep him off of her mind. Trying to keep her guilt at bay long enough to perform her job. And still that pain ate at her. She had caused him pain. They both had.

They didn't talk. Never had time. Always off to do an interview or audition. Never taking the time to tell the other how much they loved them. And so very soon they became like roommates. Not husband and wife, no longer lovers, and dieing as they watched the other move farther from them.

And it soon became too much for either to take. The fights ensued. And words were thrown back and forth never being resolved. No apologies were ever made. It wasn't until they were both auditioning for 'Always' that the final blow came. Perhaps that was why the producer chose them to play enemies? Because of their passion in their hatred for one another? 

Except that it wasn't hatred. It was love. And because it was ending, all they had left was the other part of love. The part that tears your insides away and leaves you exposed to the world. But what was to be done about it? Apologize? She could do that, but she knew that it wouldn't make everything alright. They would still be where they were. There were two people in this and one couldn't make all the decisions.

"Piper it's Phoebe, Prue, and Paige. We just wanted to tell you that we love you and we'll always be here for you." The message ended and Piper kept playing it back. She wasn't ready to talk to her sisters. This wasn't a battle that they could fight together. But their support and love were evident in their voices and that was what Piper needed.

~*~

_Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
Let's do some living, after we'll die_

~*~

Piper had taken a shower, cleaned her house, pretended to eat dinner, and not all in that order either. And still it was two hours before midnight. She went to put her jacket up and that was when she noticed Leo's coat. The one that she had gotten him for his birthday. And just slumped to the floor and started to cry. 

She wrapped her arms around her legs and continued to sob. She wanted him back. Loved him more than she thought she did those months ago. He was her best friend, her soul mate, and now he was gone.

She felt something hit her hand. She looked up and caught a piece of white paper. On it was a signature: Leo Wyatt. And she looked at other pieces not understanding what was going on. She saw her own signature, Piper Halliwell. "What's going on?" she asked out loud. And stood up spinning around to face... Leo?

"What are you doing here?" she asked. His face was red and his eyes were puffy and slightly black. They both had the same expression. A mask of pain. "I couldn't do it. I don't know where to go from here, but I couldn't get divorced." he told her. She didn't breathe. "And I took a chance and guessed that you didn't either."

She leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands spanned her back moving all over as their kiss continued. "I love you." he whispered as he kissed her ear. "I love you too." she whispered back.

Slowly. Very slowly they broke apart. "I know we need to talk." Leo spoke reading her mind, "But for right now I just want to hold you. These past months have been a killer and I just want you." She nodded, not trusting her voice to say anything.

They talked about everything. How to make their marriage work. They cried as they talked about the painful things they had done to one another. Piper poured out the words that she kept inside her for so long. Telling him who he was to her. He was her hero. Someone who loved her, understood her, who's kisses set her on fire, who's love made her whole, who was her best friend, her soul mate, the person she loved beyond reason or doubt, someone she could count on, the only person she could cry in front of, be needy with, be a geek with, the person who knew her secrets, and loved her all the same.

At the end they both had tears streaming down their faces. "And you don't think I feel the same?" he asked. "God Piper I would move heaven and earth for you. I would do anything in my power to keep you from pain, and I'm sorry it has taken so long..."

"No Leo! This wasn't just you. I caused you pain too and I am sorry. We both are responsible for this. And I am sorry that I couldn't be the one who stopped this. But you will never know how thankful I am that you did. I love you far more than I can ever express and I'm so sorry for everything that I have put you through."

"I love you." she whispered. And for the first time in so long Leo smiled, "I love you too."

~*~

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day_

~*~

They continued to talk through the night. They decided that they didn't want the world to know about them just yet. They would keep it secret. Except of course from her sisters. They were going to keep the lie going. 

"So you got the job as David?"

"Yeah. And I know you got Emma."

"Think it was our fight that got us the role as enemies?"

"Yeah, but at least it helps us keep this lie up."

"Are you upset or worried about it?" she asked.

He sighed. He didn't know how he felt about it, but he wanted to keep this part of their life private. He held her in his arms. Holding onto her and knew that he would do anything to protect this, "I don't like lying. But I don't want to expose this. At least not yet. So I'm fine with it."

"I love you." she declared. And wrapped her body around his for emphasis. Peppering his face with kisses and more passion than she had shown him in a long time.

They made love that night and when morning came it was a brand new start for the both of them.

_~*~ End of Flash Back ~*~_

End of Chapter 4

* "Wild Horses" Lyrics by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards, but the version I like is the Sunday's rendition.


	6. C5 Things Change

Chapter 5 - Things Change

~*~*~*~

_And let's don't go placing no blame  
'Cause you know things can change_

~*~*~*~

_"So how did it go?"_

_Cole looked up from his desk to see Mrs. Seer standing in front of him. _

_"It went fine. Of course she has no suspicions and there is no reason for her to have them."_

_"Would you like me to do something else?"_

_"No, wounding Prue was enough. She is the strong one of the three. And this all has to be subtle. If there is even the slightest thought that I might have done it then we'll never get away with it."_

_"Of course. I will leave you now. I need to leak some information to the public."_

_"And what information is that?"_

_"That Piper Halliwell has been spending the past week in her ex-husband's house."_

_Cole smiled at the information. Nothing like good-old fashioned publicity to start cracking people._

_"Very well. Thank-you Mrs. Seer. I will tell you what happens from here."_

_She bowed out and left Cole to contemplate what to do next._

~*~

Leo and Piper came into Prue's room with Paige. "Hi Mommy!" she greeted going over to Prue's side. She climbed up to get a hug from her. "Hello Angel. How are you doing?" "I'm okay." she answered.

"About that..." Piper started, but Paige interrupted, "Uncle Leo do you love Aunt Piper?" Leo looked stunned as did Prue and Piper. "Of course I love Aunt Piper, why do you ask?" "Are you going to stay forever?" Paige asked not giving up her reason. "Honey why are you asking?" Prue asked Paige.

But Paige was persistent, "Are you Uncle Leo? Are you going to stay?" "Of course I'm going to stay Paige. Why are you asking?"

"Piper do you know what is going on?" Prue asked, "I have no idea. Paige, you know that Uncle Leo loves me. What's going on?" Just then Paige got a huge smile on her face and turned to face Prue. "Momma, Uncle Leo loves Aunt Piper and he's going to stay when she has her baby!"

Everyone was stunned. No one moved and Piper forgot how to breathe. Prue was the first to shake her shock.

"What?"

"Aunt Piper is preg... is pren... Aunt Piper is going to be having a baby!" Paige announced again.

"How do you know that?" Prue asked Paige.

"Well I heard Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo talking about being prenant. And I asked Mistew Darryl what that meant and he told me it meant that someone was going to have a baby." She announced happily. 

Leo was the second to recover. "We haven't told anyone." He turned to Piper for support and she just looked back at him. This so wasn't what she had in mind when she announced this to her sister.

"So it's true?"

"Yes." Piper finally answered. "We just weren't sure what we were going to do. And I didn't want to discuss it until I was sure." she explained.

Prue smiled. She knew it all along. "What are you smiling about?" Piper snapped. 

"At the premiere I knew something was up. You were both fighting and being cute at the same time. And then when Leo said nothing was going on I just took a leap."

Piper narrowed her eyes at her sister. Leo took Piper's hand and led her back to the chairs trying to get her to calm down. "Honestly Piper I don't know why you didn't tell me." Prue said. Piper sighed and Leo put his arms around her, "She didn't want to say anything because she is worried about how the media is going to play this." Leo explained.

"Well give me some time and I'll try and come up with something." Prue assured them. "Thanks." 

"You could pull a Ross and Rachel." Prue joked, but was only met with stone-y silence from both. "Guess not." she muttered.

~*~

"Turner."

"Cole? This is Phoebe Halliwell."

"Phoebe, hello. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes actually there is. I have just signed with Revlon for an ad campaign and I would like you to take the pictures."

"Doesn't Revlon normally provide their own photographers?"

"Yes they do, but I have a stipulation in my contract that says I get to provide my own photographer if the one chosen is not to my liking. And since the creep who is doing it is my ex-boyfriend, Stefan, then I do not like him and I get to hire my own."

"When is the shoot?" 

"It will be here in L.A. at Studio Nine on Thursday at 9:00 AM."

"I'll be there. And thanks for the job."

"No, thank-you." 

Phoebe hung up the phone and smiled. She walked out of the Shadows Inc building and into her car. Cole was good looking and Phoebe wanted something more with him than a working relationship. However it was doubtful that it would happen. Cole had an edge about him that made her hair raise just a little. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet, but she wanted to find out.

She was going to drop her stuff off at Leo's house and then go to the hospital to spend some more time with her sisters. When she got to Leo's house however there were hordes of reporters on his lawn. So she quickly drove to Piper's house. She quickly got out and people ran over to the house and were asking her if she knew Piper was with Leo? If rumors were true. And the questions went on. She quickly got in the house and put her stuff up.

She got her phone and called Piper.

"Hello?"

"Piper something's happened. There are reporters all over Leo's house and they are asking about you. What happened?"

"Nothing has happened. Are there any over at my house?" 

"Yeah they're all over. What do you want me to do?"

"Come to the hospital we'll discuss it here."

"Okay. Be there soon."

She clicked off the phone and left.

~*~

"That was Phoebe. Apparently there are reporters all over YOUR lawn." she pointed at Leo. "Reporters? What are they doing there?" Leo asked. "I don't know. Maybe they got some type of tip or something." "Well you have been seen there a lot. Both of you together." Prue interjected. And it wasn't appreciated. "Why are you mad at Mommy and Uncle Leo?" Paige asked.

Piper's look softened, "I'm not mad at them baby. I'm just frustrated. We just never seem to catch a break." she explained to her niece. "Oh. Well you should apologize to 'em." Piper laughed, "You're right. Prue, Leo I'm sorry." she said. "Apology accepted." Prue said, "I'm going to need some more convincing." Leo said. 

"More convincing?" Piper asked as she walked over and stopped to stand right in front of him. He smiled up at her, "Yes. I believe that I need more convincing that your apology was sincere." he explained. Piper leaned down real close and brushed her lips over his and then to his cheeks and finally to his ear, "I'm sorry." she breathed. "Hello, My daughter is watching this." Prue exclaimed from the bed. Piper smiled at Leo and turned to Paige and Prue, "I was apologizing." she stated. Prue narrowed her eyes to her and Paige laughed. 

"You're funny Aunt Piper." Piper smiled and sat on Leo's lap. He leaned into her where Paige couldn't see him and whispered into her ear, "That was cruel. You're going to have to make it up to me." She turned slightly to him, "Plan on it."

~*~*~

End of Chapter 5

* "Baby Things Change" Lyrics by Dwight Yoakam.

Quick Note: Bleeder, no they are not witches. Everyone is just human. And to everyone else if you would like an email to know when I've posted a new chapter just leave your email in your review and I'll start doing that. Thanks to everyone for their reviews!


	7. C6 Constant Craving

Chapter 6 - Constant Craving

~*~*~*~

_Always someone marches brave  
Here beneath my skin  
  
Constant craving  
Has always been_

~*~*~*~

Phoebe saw Andy outside the hospital room, "Hey Andy!" she called. He smiled and stood up, "Hello Phoebe." he greeted as she gave him a hug. "Don't they let you take a break?" she joked. "You know Prue." he joked back. Phoebe laughed, "Are they all in there?" "Against the hospital wishes."

She nodded and walked in. "Hey guys!" she greeted. "Aunt Phoebe!" Paige called out and slipped down to the floor where she ran over to her. Phoebe reached down and picked her up, "My goodness you're getting big!" Phoebe exclaimed while tickling her. "Stop Aunt Phoebe, Stop!" Paige cried out. Phoebe let up and sat in the chair next to Piper and Leo.

"You're a very pretty girl Paige did you know that?" Paige shook her head, "Well you are. Very beautiful." Paige smiled and wrapped her arms around Phoebe. "I love you Aunt Phoebe." "I love you too Paige." 

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper's waist, "So what are we going to do?" he asked the sisters. "I don't know. But there isn't anywhere we can go with out them following." Prue said. Phoebe smiled, "I think I know of a place." "And where is that?" Piper asked. "Anyone up for some sight seeing in San Francisco?"

Piper and Prue laughed, "The manor. How could we forget?" Prue asked, "That's perfect Phoebe." Phoebe smiled, "I know." "So the Halliwell's are going to San Francisco. This _should_ be interesting." Leo said. 

Leo stood up and went to get Andy. They were going to need help. Andy came in and they locked the door, "What's going on?" he asked. He had observed the smiling faces. When all three Halliwell sisters smiled it meant trouble. And some how he always ended up in the thick of it.

"Right now our houses, Leo's and mine, are being watched by reporters. Which is normal, but Prue needs to recuperate and we want some privacy." Piper began the explanation.

"So we decided to go back to San Francisco and the manor. The only problem is that we can't all leave at the same time. I have a Revlon shoot on Thursday and if they saw all of us at the same time people might become suspicious." Phoebe explained.

"So we need to come up with a plan to get us out of here without anyone knowing." Leo summed up.

"Uh huh." was Andy's response.

"I think I got it." Prue crowed. They all turned their attention toward her. "Piper and Leo can leave tonight. You know different airlines, different time. You two can get the manor ready. Phoebe will stay here until Friday and then she can fly. And since I can't fly in my condition Andy and I can drive there on Wednesday."

"I want to go with Aunt Phoebe!" Paige announced. She loved her mom, Aunt Piper, and especially Uncle Leo, but she missed Aunt Phoebe and wanted to spend time with her.

Prue cocked her head to the side trying to tell her daughter that she couldn't, "Great. We can get you made up and all pretty." Phoebe answered happily.

"Wait a minute. I don't want her picture taken Phoebe." Prue warned. "Don't worry about it. I hired Cole Turner to do the pictures and I will make sure that her's aren't taken."

"Cole Turner, why does that name sound so familiar?" Piper asked. "He took a picture of you years ago. He also is a very successful and wonderful photographer." Phoebe replied. "Cutie?" 

"Oh yes." Phoebe laughed. 

"Well I think it's a plan." Leo said to Andy. "I don't think we have a choice." Andy shot back. "We never do." Leo replied.

"Aunt Phoebe guess what!" Paige demanded. "What?" Phoebe asked playing her game. "Aunt Piper is gonna have a baby!" she exclaimed. Phoebe looked over to her sister and brother-in-law and saw sheepish looks. 

"Is it true?" she finally asked. "Yes." Leo confirmed. Phoebe jumped with Paige in her arms and went to give Piper a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks." Piper said.

"Um, I guess congratulations are in order." Andy said shaking Leo's hand. "Thanks."

~*~

The suitcases were ready to go. Leo's flight was first on Delta at 5:00 that afternoon. Piper's was on American Airlines at 9:00. Phoebe was staying at Prue's house with Paige and Andy had already rented a vehicle for the long trek. Darryl had been informed of the plan and would be up there around the same time that Phoebe and Paige would get there.

Piper curled up next to Leo as Darryl drove them to the airport. "Piper what's wrong?" Leo asked. She looked up at him, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"First off, you've been clinging to me since you found out about being pregnant. Not that I mind at all. I love it in fact, but you don't normally do that. Secondly you haven't said much these past two weeks."

Piper didn't reply. He was right. She had been bothered greatly since she found out she was pregnant. She didn't really want to address it, but if Leo brought it up it meant that she hadn't concealed it as well as she would have liked. And now looking up at him, she decided to let him know.

"I'm scared. My mom died before I ever really got to know her. Died giving birth to Phoebe. And that fact terrifies me. Not only that but I could die and never meet my child, and to leave you behind terrifies me just as much. " She looked up at him and the tenderness and compassion she saw there made her want to cry. He didn't say anything to her, but took her into his arms and held her there. He had a feeling that this was what was bothering her, but until she came out and said it he wasn't going to intrude. However the fact that she was terrified to leave him behind made his heart swell, right or wrong in that thought.

Piper was reluctant to let him go, but knew that they would be back together tonight. "I promise I'll get the manor aired out and get it ready. I'll be there to pick you up at 10:15. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you too." he whispered back. Darryl had gotten out and gotten his luggage, "Thanks Darryl. I really appreciate your help and support. Keep her safe and I'll see you on Friday." Leo stuck out his hand and the two shook. "Not a problem Leo."

~*~

She was tired. Piper hated flying and now she couldn't sleep in her own bed. However as soon as she stepped out to the terminal she saw him. And all of the stupid stuff that had her cranky faded away. It truly boggled her mind that she could miss him that much in four hours. Of course she knew some of it came from hormones, but the other part was from the simple fact that she missed him.

She wasn't dependent on him. She didn't 'need' him for everything. She was simply a woman deeply in love with her husband. Of course after their almost divorce she realized how she had almost lost him and together they had made steps to insure it didn't happen again. Yes, they still fought and sometimes marriage was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but with their commitment to one another for eternity it was much easier to get through the rough times.

"What are you thinking?" he asked when he walked up to her. He took her bag and hand and walked back to the parking terminal with her holding his hand. "Nothing. Just how much I missed you." she answered. And he smiled, "You know Piper I was thinking the same thing." She smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed her. Always mindful of prying eyes they quickly got in Leo's rented black Ford Expedition.

~*~

They drove through the city looking at their old hangouts. Remembering how in the first year of their marriage, before either was really famous, they would come up to San Francisco for long weekends. Finally they came to Piper's childhood home and once Leo looked over he noticed that Piper was fast asleep.

He got out and opened her door. He slid her out and into his arms. This woke her up. "We're home?" she whispered. "Yep, and if you'll lean on me I'll walk you up to the bed." She shook her head, "Too tired." He smiled at her, thanked God that he had been bulking up, and picked her up. She slid her legs around his waist and he carried her into the house and up to her old bedroom.

"When I said I was too tired, you know I was lying right?" Piper whispered as Leo lowered her to the bed. He looked down at her and shook his head. She nodded her head and grabbed hold of his shirt bring him down to her. "We have the whole place to ourselves until tomorrow night. I say we make the most of it." she suggested while kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt, "You're on." he whispered back.

~*~

End of Chapter 6

* "Constant Craving" by k.d. lang.  
* Remember if you wish for me to send an email of when I post a new chapter let me know!  
* Also thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I can't even begin to express my gratitude.   
* To find complete lyrics to any song featured in my story please check out my site. 


	8. C7 Days Go By

Chapter 7 - Days Go By

// means memory //

~*~*~*~  
_  
Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you  
Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

~*~*~*~

Andy had been able to secure passage for Prue from her hospital room to the back where the Lincoln Navigator was parked. Phoebe had dropped by a few minutes ago letting mother and daughter say good-bye to one another and dropping of some clean clothes for Prue. Everything was now set for the seven hour trip it would take to get back to San Francisco. 

He had some orderlies carefully place a sleeping Prue in the back and as soon as she was secure he took off. He hadn't been in San Francisco since that night with Prue. He couldn't believe that he had done that either. Not with her. She was more than a one night stand and he was engaged to be married. He just couldn't stop himself that night. He still loved her after all those years. Would probably always love her.

And perhaps that was the reason his marriage didn't work out. His ex-wife was a good woman, but she wasn't who he wanted. It was getting harder and harder for him to remember why himself and Prue had never made their own relationship work out.

They had grown up and things that had once been a problem were no more. Except now they had new problems. They had been separated from each other for six years. She now had a daughter and he had an ex-wife. Not to mention that she was famous, her sisters were famous, and she was completely out of his league. 

And now he had nothing but those thoughts to fill his mind for the duration of the next seven hours.

~*~

"Andy." Prue whispered.

He didn't answer her and so she sat up, "Andy." she said louder. He jumped and then looked in the rearview mirror. "Afternoon. How are you?" he asked. "I need you to find the closest convenient store." she requested. "The next town is about fifteen miles. Are you okay with that?" Although the need to go was urgent she would wait, "Yes that's fine." she answered and sat back.

The silence although bearable it was not what Prue liked. They use to be able to talk about anything. "So what were you up to before you became a body guard?" she asked. She had wanted to talk to him for some time, but there were always people around and when there weren't she was sleeping. "I'm not actually a bodyguard. I'm a private detective, but I knew Darryl when I was in the force. So when he asked me for the favor I took it."

"If I haven't thanked you, thank-you."

"Your welcome. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Especially now that I know you have a daughter." An innocent comment to him, but Prue flushed. If he only knew the truth he would kill her. Of course he couldn't do that in a car...

"Did I say something wrong?" he finally asked. They were a few minutes away from the store, but if he didn't get it out of her now he never would. "No, you didn't. I was just thinking about her." Which was the truth.

"When's her birthday?"

A $64,000 dollar question indeed. "April 21st." she answered. And luckily he had just pulled up. She knew he would make the calculations in his head. Realize that it was him who was the father and get really upset, but before any of that she needed to go to the bathroom.

Andy was stunned. It had been in the back of his mind as a possibility, but he shrugged it off because he thought that she would have told him. "Listen we can discuss this as soon as I get through, but if you don't help me out your going to loose your deposit on this vehicle." That snapped him out and he got out and helped her.

She bought a couple of items while in there to keep her occupied if there inevitable conversation lasted for awhile. And she had a horrible feeling that it would. He helped her back into the car this time placing her in the front seat with him. She scrunched her nose up at him but didn't say anything. After all most of this was her own fault.

~*~

They drove for a little while as Andy tried to figure out what to ask first. However it kept coming back to why. 

"What happened? I want to know from beginning to now." He finally asked in the same tone of voice that he had used on harden criminals. Too bad Prue was immune to it.

She took a deep breath and decided that full out honesty was best and began her tale...

// Prue stared at herself in the mirror. There was only one explanation for her condition. She was pregnant. She heard the door open downstairs and Piper's voice filter through the small home that her, Phoebe, and Piper all shared while trying to make it in LA. And by the sounds of it Piper was not alone.

"Prue are you home?" Piper called out. Prue really didn't want to come out, but didn't have a choice. "Yes I'm here." she said coming out of the bathroom. As she walked out she saw Leo, "Hi Leo." she greeted. "Hi Prue. How are you doing?" "I'm okay." she lied. Leo gave her a quick look like he didn't believe her, but quickly looked back to Piper.

Prue didn't know how Leo could tell she was lying. He had only been dating her sister for a couple of months, but he some how had this sense to know when any of them were hurt, lying, or needed something. Which endeared him to her and also annoyed her.

"We were just stopping by before we went to lunch to see if you or Phoebe wanted to go to lunch with us." Piper explained. "Well Phoebe's out getting work, which is where I need to be headed. Rain check?" she asked. "That's fine." Piper answered. Prue grabbed her purse and walked out with Piper at her heels, "Prue is everything alright?" she asked. Prue turned to look at her sister. There was no way she could lie to her.

"Listen, can we talk about when I get back?" "Sure. Not a problem. Do you know when you'll be home?" "Probably around eleven." "I'll be sure to be here. If you need me I have my cell phone."

"Thanks." she said and walked away. //

"I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to contact you and tell you, but I had no idea where you were at. So I tracked down your mom and got your address. I didn't want to tell you over the phone." Prue continued on with her narrative.

//"There he is." Prue pointed out. Phoebe looked over her shoulder at Andy. He had become much better looking since she had last seen him. "Lookin' good are you ready to go talk to him?" Prue shook her head. Prue was the strongest person that Phoebe knew and to watch her go through this was hard, but she had to do at some point. "Well it is now or never. Get your ass out there and make me proud." she demanded and pushed Prue out the car door.

Just then Phoebe's cell phone rang, "Has she talked to him yet?" Piper who had to stay back in LA because she had gotten an audition. Not that Phoebe felt that sorry for her after all she was with Leo and she had the house to herself. "I just pushed her out the door. He is eating lunch in a park. And let me tell you it took forever just to get here."

"Well she's scared and she has every right to be. I just hope everything turns out for the best." "Me too."   
"Call me back after you guys are done. Tell her I love her and I love you too."  
"We love you too and I'll call you later."

As soon as she hung up the phone she saw Prue walking back to the car. And past her shoulder she saw Andy with some woman kissing. She quickly moved over and let Prue get in. There were tears streaming down her face. As soon as she got in the car the dam burst and all Phoebe could do was hold her and let her cry. // 

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't ruin your life like that. I lost all of my courage then. No one said anything, but I knew they thought I was wrong. I didn't care. I would have their support and love and that was all that mattered."

~*~

End of Chapter 7 

To Be Continued.  
"Days Go By" Lyrics by Dirty Vegas. Personally my favorite version is the acoustic one.


	9. C8 Let it Sleep

Chapter 8 - Let it Sleep

// means memory //

~*~*~*~

_Whatever you say it's alright  
Whatever you do it's all good  
Whatever you say it's alright  
Silence is not the way  
We need to talk about it  
If heaven is on the way_

~*~*~*~

"Did you ever think about telling me after she was born?" Andy asked.

"Yeah especially during the birth when the only person there was Leo."

"Leo?"

"Yeah. Piper had a gig up in New York which gave Phoebe the perfect opportunity to do some extra modeling since I was nearing nine months pregnant. Well Leo had to stay behind because his grandmother, Lillian and his sister Natalie were both in town."

//Prue was perfectly content sitting on the big fluffy couch watching soap operas. She had never really been into television all that much, but ever since the ability to move around like a normal human became harder and harder television soon became a great companion.

That was where she was when Leo found her. "Hey Prue!" he greeted which made her jump. He laughed and told her he was sorry. "Your forgiven. So what brings you over here?"

"Well I promised Piper and Phoebe both that I would come over here at least once a day and check up on you." he answered. He sat down on the couch next to her and pretended to be interested. "Come on Leo what's the real reason?"

He turned and looked at her, "My grandmother and sister are driving me nuts! Not to mention the fact that Piper isn't here to put them back in their place." Prue laughed. "I'm sorry Leo. What are they doing?"

"Trying to dictate my life. What else is new? Forget that though, how are you doing?"

"I'm a little uncomfortable, I miss my sisters, and I would like to see my feet again, but other than that I'm doing okay."

Leo gave her a smile and together they continued to watch the soap operas. It was a couple hours later when Prue noticed that something was wrong. She went to the bathroom and as soon as she shut the door water poured from her body. She cried out and Leo was instantly there. "Leo my water broke." she stated calmly. "WHAT?!? What do you mean your water broke?"

"I mean that my water broke, the baby is coming and I need to get to the hospital do you think you can help me?" It took Leo a second but he regained his composure and when he finally did he helped her up. "Can you change?" 

"I think I can manage that."

"Good. You do that. I'll go get the suitcase and start the car. Is there anything else you need?"

She shook her head and Leo went to get them going. After he got her suitcase, started the car, and helped her to it, they were on their way to the hospital. "You're awfully calm about all of this." Leo turned to look at her for a second. "I could say the same thing about you." "Actually you can't. It's just the fact that you are calm that is keeping me from loosing it."

He smiled, "Well after I got over the shock I reminded myself I've been here before. I was with my sister when she gave birth to my nephew."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well I was the only one there at the time and since she has the ability to take charge and tell me what I need to do I was fine."

"You don't talk about your family much. All I hear is from Piper and she doesn't seem to get along with your sister that much."

Leo laughed, "Two different personalities. Natalie is a little over protective of me. She had been ever since my parents died. Both her and my grandmother wanted to protect me and keep me from being hurt. Which was fine when I was younger, but they still haven't stopped. And now that they've met Piper and know that she could very well be the one for me that scares them a little."

~*~

Once they got to the hospital they signed in and Prue was led to her room. Leo stayed out so he could call Piper and Phoebe and his family to let them know he wasn't going to be home for awhile. He came back into the room. "Well I couldn't get a hold of your sisters, but if you need any help my sister and grandmother don't mind coming to help."

"That's sweet of them, but I think I'll be okay. I just wish my sisters were here or..." She trailed off and didn't finish her statement. Leo looked at her, but didn't say anything. It wasn't any of his business and he wasn't going to pry. Which just made Prue cry. "Prue are you okay? Is there anyone else I can call?" She shook her head and then screamed out as another contraction slammed her body.

After Leo helped her through the contraction Prue did something that very few people were privy too, she hugged him and started to cry on his shoulder. Leo stayed where he was at and just let her cry, never asking or pushing her. 

After the next contraction she had pulled herself together, "I'm sorry about that Leo, I didn't mean to..." "No apologies Prue. I'm here for you and you're going through a tough time. Don't worry about it, you are going to be fine."

Prue looked at him, "My sister's lucky to have found you." Leo blushed and Prue continued, "I'm lucky she found you too. You've been really good to me since I've been pregnant and you don't even really know me all that well." Leo shook his head, "Actually you are a lot like my sister." Prue cocked her head, "Really? You'll have to tell me sometime. Beyond that though, thank-you for being here. I really owe you one." Leo shook his head, "You owe me nothing."

~*~

Leo was up with her when she finally gave birth twelve hours later. He was there when they put Paige into Prue's arms and was even there to hold her. "She's beautiful Prue." Leo said and then left the room to give her some rest.

As he left he saw Piper and Paige, "Did we miss it?" Leo shook his head, "She had a girl. You can go see her in the nursery, but Prue is sleeping right now. You can go in there, but be quiet." he told them. Phoebe left to see Prue and Piper followed Leo to the nursery. "Your amazing." she whispered as they looked at Paige. "She is, isn't she?" Leo asked. Piper laughed, "I was talking about you. You are a gift from God himself." Leo turned to her, "Then your my gift too." //

"I wish I would have known. I would have been there." Andy told her. 

"I know. That is the past and right now we have to deal with the future. I don't know what you want to do about this. Anything you want is fine."

"I don't know what I want to do yet."

"And that is fine, when you've made up your mind let me know and we'll go from there. Don't worry Andy whatever it is, we'll be okay." 

And that was the last thing they said to one another for the rest of the trip.

~*~

They were doing dishes and being playful when Piper splashed the last of the dishwater at Leo. Shocked he splashed back, and then she took the water spout and drenched the front of his shirt and hauled ass out of there. "Hey! COME BACK HERE!!" he yelled at her as he chased her up the stairs and back down. Just as he caught her in front of the door and picked her up to tickle her the door opened, "We're...home." Prue said as she saw her sister upside down in her brother-in-law's arms.

Leo put Piper down, but still held onto her making sure that her back got just as wet as his front. "What's going on?" Prue asked. "She splashed me." Leo stated. Prue laughed at the two, "You guys have fun, I'm going to bed." Leo let go of Piper, "I'll go help Andy with the bags."

~*~

Leo woke up in the early hours of the day. He didn't know what it was that woke him up, but he got up to investigate. He kissed Piper's forehead and got his robe and left for the downstairs.

He followed the light to the kitchen. There he saw Prue standing at the island with a cup in her hand, "Hi." he whispered trying not to startle her, but it didn't work. "What are you doing up?" she asked him. "Something woke me up. I came to investigate and now I know it's you, so if you don't need anything I'll go back to bed."

"Actually do you mind if we talk for a few minutes?" she asked. The great thing about Leo was he was unbiased (unless it came to Piper, but you couldn't fault him that), didn't judge, and would always just listen. "I don't mind at all." he told her and they went to the table. 

"I told Andy about Paige." Leo didn't say anything. If there was one thing he had learned living with the Halliwell sisters it was that if he didn't say anything they usually told him everything. And Prue didn't let him down, "I'm not sure how I feel about him knowing. I know I was wrong in keeping it from him, I should have told him years ago, but I was so scared. And now my baby girl has the chance to know her father, and I don't know what is going to happen."

"I don't know what will happen either Prue. No one does, but you know Andy. And you know this family, so I wouldn't worry to much about it. Your little girl is very resilient and I know that everything will work out for the best."

"Thanks Leo." she said. And when he got up she gave him a hug, "Your the best brother-in-law." Leo laughed, "I'm your _only _brother-in-law, but I'll take the compliment. Good-night Prue." "Good-night Leo."

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 8

* "Let the Cables Sleep" by Bush. Great song. Some of you might remember it from the Astral Monkey episode at the end.


	10. C9 Long December

Chapter 9 - Long December

~*~*~*~

_And it's one more day up in the canyon  
And it's one more night in Hollywood  
It's been so long since I've seen the ocean...I guess I should_

~*~*~*~

Phoebe carried Paige into Studio Nine at ten o' clock on Thursday morning. She introduced Paige to most of the people there and then they went to get Phoebe's make-up done. "Hi Charlene, how's it going?" Charlene Libris had been with Phoebe almost since the beginning. Phoebe had been told it was extremely important to find a good make-up artist and she had. "I'm doing good. Who's this?" she asked as Phoebe put Paige into the chair next to her's.

"I'm Paige Halliwell." she told Charlene. Charlene laughed and shook Paige's hand, "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Halliwell." As Phoebe was getting ready Paige started to get restless, "Paige why don't you go into my dressing room. There is a lot to do there and I'll come get you when you can get your make-up done, okay?" 

"Okay Aunt Phoebe." she said. Charlene helped her get down and they watched her go off, "Aunt Phoebe huh?" A male voice asked. Both of the girls looked up, "Cole it is good to see you." Phoebe greeted, "Charlene Libris, this is Cole Turner." The two shook hands. "I'm ready whenever you are." he told her.

"She'll be ready in a few minutes." Charlene answered and both girls watched as Cole left. "Cute Phoebe, very cute. No wonder you wanted him instead of Stephan." Charlene teased. "He is good looking." was all that Phoebe would comment.

~*~

After Phoebe was finished getting ready she got Paige and brought her back to the make up mirror and left her with her friend. "Ready?" she asked as she walked over to Cole. He spun around and smiled at her, "Yes."

They spent the next two hours taking photographs. He would tell her stories of some shoots that he had done in remote areas and she told him about slime ball photographers. They had a good time. Which scared Cole to his core. He knew that Phoebe was his way into the family, but he never thought he would start falling for her.

It wasn't just the fact that she was beautiful either. She had a golden laugh and he knew that she could hold her own against him. Not to mention that she was very close to her sisters. And close families meant that there was added support.

As their time drew near they were both very hesitant to let each other go, but when Phoebe looked to see where Paige was she didn't see her anywhere. "Can you hold on a second?" she asked. Cole nodded and Phoebe took off to find her niece. She couldn't find her anywhere and she started to panic.

"I'll help." Cole told her. And the two went off in different directions. After a few minutes Phoebe heard people calling for her. She went in the other direction until she found Cole with Paige and another boy. "Where have you been?" she asked Paige. "She's been in the coat room." Cole answered. "How did she get there?" Phoebe asked. "She followed my son." Cole told her.

Phoebe stopped for a moment. He had a son? "I'm sorry Aunt Phoebe. Glenn was real nice and I got tired so he said we could play there. That his daddy wouldn't mind." she explained. Phoebe shook her head and looked at Paige, "It's okay Paige. You just scared me is all."

"So you must be Glenn Turner." she held out her hand and the boy shook it. He looked just like his dad and was nicely mannered. "Can Paige and I get something to eat?" he asked. "Well Paige and I have to get going." she started to say to Glenn. "You can have dinner can't you? My treat?" Cole asked. She looked to Paige who was nodding her head with excitement. "Okay, but we have to get going after that." she warned.

Paige and Glenn jumped up and down and inside both Phoebe and Cole's hearts there was just as much excitement.

~*~

They decided to make it simple and went to McDonalds. As Paige and Glenn left for the play land it gave Phoebe and Cole a chance to talk. "I guess your surprised." Cole said.

Phoebe laughed, "Yeah a little. I just never pictured you with a son. I've heard a lot about you, but I had never heard that." Cole laughed, "A few people know, but I don't want him exposed in this world. You know what I mean?" "Very well."

"So are you still married to his mother?" And as soon as it was out of her mouth she blushed. She hadn't meant to get so personal quickly, but he intrigued her, "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that." she told him.

"No, it's okay. Julie, Glenn's mother, and I divorced about a year after he was born. She has custody of him because of my job, but I try and see him as much as possible." He explained. "That's good. So are you and her still friends?" "I've never believed that after something like that you can still be friends. And since she hates me with a burning passion the answer would be no." 

"A burning passion?" "Bitter divorce stories are left for later." he teased.

~*~

On the plane Paige was quiet. Which gave Phoebe a chance to think. Which she really didn't like, but it was impossible to stop the thoughts. She thought of Cole. About how good looking he was, how mysterious. The fact that he had a son. And for some reason she felt somewhat betrayed by the fact that she hadn't known that. There was something about him that made her want to know every inch of him, inside and out.

Her thoughts drifted to Piper and Leo and the fact that she was going to be an aunt again. She was the first to meet Leo. He was at the same photo shoot she was at and she had quickly struck up a conversation with him. He had all the qualities she looked for, except that he wasn't very dark or tall, and to be honest wasn't that mysterious. At least not the mysterious kind that made her blood boil. And at the time that was what she had been craving. It didn't matter anyway the moment she started speaking to him she knew that he would be perfect for her sister. 

She still liked to do victory dances at Piper's expense. Her thoughts drifted to Prue. She had always admired her older sister. She was the strongest person that Phoebe knew. How she had raised her daughter without Andy, how she had kept up moral for the sisters, how she looked after them even though she said she wasn't, and for just being herself. Her thoughts drifted back to Cole.

Soon it was an hour and her and Paige were making their decent into SFO.

~*~

The manor was quiet hours later. Paige had been exhausted and with relations between Andy and Prue somewhat strained mother and daughter had retired to bed early. Andy had taken the couch near the door "for the girls protection", Phoebe had retired to bed with her thoughts still swirling and left the resident couple to take their leave as well.

Now comfortably ensconced in the bed Piper was restless. She turned to face Leo and he turned to look at her, "Can't sleep?" he asked. She nodded her head and he moved his arm to allow her to snuggle up to his side. She rested her head on his chest and threw her right leg over his body and stretched up for a second to give him a kiss on the underside of his chin.

"Tell me something you haven't told me before." Piper whispered. "Piper we've been together for six years I'm sure you've heard all the good stuff." he replied. "Probably but tell me something anyway. If it's boring I can fall asleep." She implored. He sighed which meant he was going to tell her a story.

"Have you ever wondered why Natalie is the way she is?" He started out. He had actually been thinking about Natalie for the past few days and now seemed like a good time to tell his wife. "Sometimes but then she says some comment and I tend to not care." Leo laughed. How he could love such two different people was beyond on him. "Natalie wasn't always so..." "Anal retentive?" Piper suggested. "That really wasn't the word I was thinking of but we can use it." he told her. She laughed, "It was the only word I could think of." He shook his head but continued with his story.

"You know my parents died when I was fourteen. Natalie was sixteen and it effected her far more than it did me. Her and my grandmother hadn't been that close and now she was forced to live with her and take on new rules. And Grandmother Lillian was not Mom and Dad. I had a hard time, but Natalie made sure that I had everything I needed. She took care of me as if she were my mom. Which I was thankful for, but I didn't know what it meant to her to give up her teenage years.

Finally when she turned seventeen she had had enough of everything and she fell into the wrong crow and so on. That February she came home and told us that she was pregnant. Of course it shocked us, but it was actually a shock we all needed. Natalie wouldn't and couldn't give up her baby and Grandma was forced to deal with the problems that we had been having. So after Nathan was born Natalie wanted to give him a good life. Which is why she's the way she is now. She's been trying for a long time to make up for her mistakes that one year."

Piper was stunned. She had known that Natalie had Nathan early in her life. Something she had wanted to throw in the woman's face every time Natalie said something to her, but something inside her had always told her not to. And now she was glad that she hadn't. "Why have you never told me this?" she asked.

Leo turned to his side, "I don't know. I just haven't." he answered. It really wasn't the response Piper was looking for, "Is that the truth?" she prompted. He shrugged, "I don't know, but enough about me what about you?" he asked. She shook her head, "We can do me later..." and stopped though when she saw the leer in his eyes. "Leo Wyatt!" she admonished. And they both laughed and she lifted herself up to where she was over him and gave him a kiss.

"You read my mind." he muttered.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 9

* "Long December" by the Counting Crows.


	11. C10 Midnight Confession

Chapter 10 - Midnight Confessions

~*~*~*~

_In my midnight confessions   
When I tell all the world that I love you   
In my midnight confessions   
When I say all the things that I want to   
I love you_

~*~*~*~

_He poured over the photos of her. She was so beautiful and even more beautiful in person. She had something about her that just drew him to her. He wanted so badly for her to be a bad person, someone he could blame everything on, but as he looked at the photos he knew that it would be impossible to do._

_"Are you looking at them again?" a voice asked. It startled him and he turned around to face Mrs. Seer. "Yes I am. I'm going to call her later and ask her to come down to the studio. Believe it or not I still have a job."_

_Mrs. Seer was not impressed, "A job yes, but you are falling for her."_

_"I'm not but if I was I still plan to do as we have talked about."_

_Mrs. Seer shook her head, "I knew telling you the truth was going to lead to this. You are so close Cole, so close to getting the revenge you have wanted since you were a boy."_

_Cole irrupted, "AND WHAT HAS THAT ANGER BROUGHT ME? I have no one save my son that I love! And yet here I am. To say that I wish for my very existence to cease is an understatement!"_

_Mrs. Seer had no reaction having grown quite use to his outbursts. "Be that as it may we have put a lot of hours into this plan. If we don't go through with this than nothing will ever be solved." And with that the woman left leaving Cole to his thoughts._

~*~

Piper and Leo left the manor for a walk. You could cut the tension in the house with a spoon. Paige had wanted to leave and because Prue was still recovering Phoebe took her to the park. Which left Andy and Prue and Piper and Leo. So the latter two left. They decided to play tourist and went to Alcatraz, Fisherman's Warf, and finally decided to eat dinner at the restaurant on Pier 39.

It was a romantic atmosphere and the two were in a bubble all their own. "When do you think we should tell the producers?" Piper asked. "I was thinking we should tell them as soon as Prue has a story we can use because no matter what after we tell them the press is going to find out." Leo answered.

"I hope Prue comes up with something good." Leo muttered. Piper cocked her head to the side and looked at him, "I was thinking Leo. You know that the press is going to say that it's your baby. There are always rumors about us and I've been thinking that maybe we shouldn't deny it." "What are you talking about?" he asked not really sure he heard her right.

"Well we'll hide in plain sight. Do everything we normally do, but act like we do when there isn't prying eyes somewhere. And if they ask we won't deny anything." "We act like we normally do when the camera isn't there and we'd get arrested for indecent exposure." he quipped. She shot him a look, but smiled, "So you think it's a good idea?" He gave her a big smile, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

When they left the restaurant their new attitude was put to the test. They were holding hands and laughing as they walked back to their vehicle. "Piper Halliwell is that you?" a voice from the past asked, Piper and Leo both turned. "Dan." she faked smiled. One person that Piper never thought she would see again. "I thought that was you. How are you?" he asked. Piper continued to keep the smile on her face, "I'm doing great actually. Things are going marvelously for me." she answered and then she remembered who she was with, "Dan Gordon I would like you to meet Leo Wyatt. Leo this is Dan Gordon." the two shook hands.

"You know Piper we should get together and talk about old times." Dan suggested. "Maybe sometime later." Piper answered. "Well I'll have to come by and visit at some point. You two have a good night." he said and then left. The mood was tense and Piper couldn't do anything to alleviate it. She walked fast and Leo had to walk a little faster than normal to keep up with her. 

"Piper slow down." he called. She stopped. She was running and she knew it, but she also knew that she didn't have to anymore. "Piper what's wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head, "Not here. Take me home and I'll tell you then." Leo nodded his head and put his arm around her shoulders and walked her back to the car. Piper had to remind herself who she was now and who she was with.

~*~

Back at the manor there was noise coming from every which way. Andy was with Paige and Prue and Phoebe were talking. "What's going on?" Piper asked. The other two girls looked at her and Leo went to where Andy and Paige were playing. "Phoebe is going back to LA." Prue informed her. "Why are you going back there?" Piper asked. "Cole has the photos done and he wants me to see them." She explained and Prue and Piper gave each other looks. "Hey what is that look for?" Phoebe asked, "Going all the way back to LA just to see photos?" Prue asked. Phoebe nodded, "Yes why else would I be there?" Piper snorted, "Cole?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "You got me. So are you going to let me go?" she asked. "Go have fun and we'll see you when you come back." Piper gave her permission. Prue went to hug her, "No sex without safe sex." she whispered in her ear. Something she always told her sisters. Especially Piper after she was married. "See you two later!" she called and went to say good-bye to Leo, Paige, and Andy.

"So what's up with you?" Prue asked. "I saw Dan." she confessed. "You did? Did you say anything to him?" Prue prodded. "Only that everything is absolutely wonderful." she smiled. "Good for you. What did Leo think?" 

"Leo doesn't know about Dan." Piper whispered. "WHAT?" Prue shouted which made the other three people there look at them. "I'm going to tell him tonight. I just thought it was all behind me and out of the blue he pops back." "You'd better tell Leo." Prue cautioned. "I'll tell him. As soon as we go to bed."

~*~

Bed came sooner than Piper had wanted. Leo was already in bed when she came into the room. She went into the bathroom and when she came out finally ready to face Leo he was asleep. She smiled at him, got under the covers and snuggled up to him. Just as she was thanking her lucky stars that she had gotten out of it a warm arm enveloped her and a warm voice whispered, "You didn't think you were getting out of it that easily did you?" "Well I was hoping." "Piper what is going on?"

She took a deep breath as she faced the wall. "Dan and I were high school sweethearts. Back then I was...well...I wasn't as strong as I am now." Leo didn't say anything, but he did bring her closer to him and with his body language letting her know that he was there. Around that time Grams started to get sick and I had to start working for the bank, and I was still in college. It was extremely stressful and Dan wasn't being as supportive as I thought he should be. However Grams died a month after that and he became really supportive so I dropped the issue.

I was helping a friend that was in a play you know helping with lines and that sort of thing and I fell in love with it. It was an escape from all of my problems and the more I started to pursue it the more I knew that it was what I should do. Anyway Dan didn't think that I should do it, and was seriously considering not doing it, but then one night I over heard him talking with his friends about my stupid little hobby.

I was livid. I told my sisters what had happened and that I was moving to LA. They decided to go with me and I went to tell Dan. He told me that I was stupid, I would never make it, and that in six months I would come crawling to him."

By the time Piper was finished she was livid. Not at Dan, but at herself for her cowardice as far as Dan was concerned. For almost giving up on a dream because some man told her to. "And every time I didn't get a part every time something wasn't right I would think to myself that he was right. He came to visit me once in LA. And I thought that maybe we could get back together, but it was the same stuff over and over again. 

It really wasn't a 'big' deal, but it had a profound effect on me and I have always tried to ignore it."

Leo didn't know what to say to her because he knew that she had only scratched the surface, and he did not want to push her further than she was willing to go. He had also known that someone before him had really hurt her, but he hadn't known to what extent. "Anyway that is why I'm not really that happy to see him. When I got my first big movie part he sent me flowers with a congratulations on it as if he had been rooting for me that whole time."

"I don't know what to say Piper." He finally answered. "You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I really just wanted to put the whole thing behind me."

"Well you're married, you star in one of the most popular shows on television, you have a great movie career, and you're about to start a family of your own. I'd say that it is behind you." She smiled and turned around to face him, "Thank-you." she whispered. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and held her to him.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 10

* "Midnight Confessions" by the Grass Roots.


	12. C11 This is the Day

Chapter 11 - This is the Day

~*~*~*~

_This is the day   
Your life will surely change  
This is the day  
When things fall into place_

~*~*~*~

Andy had been up for about thirty minutes when he heard someone come down the stairs. Thinking it was probably Piper or Leo, Andy was shocked to see that it was Paige. She crept silently down and when she reached the end of the stairs jumped off the last one. He didn't see her for a moment and then she came waltzing into the living room where he was at. "Mornin' Mistew Andy." she greeted. He sat up, "Good morning Paige. What are you doing up so early?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I was hungwy." she answered. She started to turn around, but Andy stopped her. "Well then why don't we go out and get some food?" he asked her. The smile on her face lit up an already sunlit room. "IHOP?" she asked. Andy nodded his head, "Sure. We'll go get you changed and then just the two of us can go and get breakfast." he told her. "Okay." she said and started to go back up the stairs. Andy went and got dressed and wrote a note for Prue.

When Paige came back downstairs she was dressed in pink flower pants and a striped blue shirt. It took everything Andy had to not laugh. "Do I look pwetty?" she asked. He knew he had to have the biggest smile on his face when he answered her, "The most beautiful thing I've seen." he told her. She smiled and jumped off the last stair again and then went to take his hand.

~*~

At IHOP she had the two eggs two pancakes special. For, as she had informed him, Mistew Darryl and Uncle Leo always let her have that. Andy generally wasn't a jealous person, but the fact that both Darryl and Leo got to see her grow up and knew more about her than he did, made his insides twist. He knew that he should be thankful to Leo, he was, but that didn't erase the fact that he was Paige's father and had never gotten a chance to get to know her to way the other two men did.

After breakfast Paige wanted to go to the park again and Andy took her. He pushed her in the swing, watched her slide down the slide, and climb around the jungle gym. It wasn't until the merry-go-round that he was asked to participate. He was getting ready to push it for her when she told him no. "Mistew Andy, you have to ride with me." "Okay Paige. Just let me get this started and I'll jump on." She clapped her hands together.

He laughed with her and started to push the merry-go-round and then jumped on as Paige squealed with delight. As the sun shined on and the wind blew through his hair he knew what today was. It was the moment that life would change and he would forever remember this moment as perfect.

~*~*~*~

"I'm so glad that you made it." Cole told Phoebe as she sat down. "Sorry I'm late but I had to stop by the office and I got stuck for a few minutes. Anyway thank-you for treating me to lunch." 

He shook his head, "It's not a problem really."

They ordered their food and stuck to small talk until the food got there. "So how is your sister doing?" Cole asked.

"She's fine. We're all with her and making sure that she's safe and comfortable."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Piper, Leo, and Paige."

"Paige made quite an impression on Glenn. If you ever get the chance to have her again let me know and I can bring Glenn." Phoebe smiled. The only time she had seen Cole's features light up was when he talked about his son.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. The original project I hired you for is coming up. It will be shot in Texas, near Fort Worth. It's a 'cowgirl' theme thing."

"What time do we leave?"

"In two weeks. That Tuesday. Is that okay with you?" 

"That's fine with me. I'll make sure Julie can keep Glenn for that time and it should be fine."

"Do you have sole custody?" Phoebe was intrigued.

"Yes. Julie never really wanted to have a family, but she does love her son." Phoebe knew that she wouldn't get anymore out of him and that was fine. The conversation continued mostly with him asking her questions. And as the evening progressed and the amount of alcohol in her system she finally had enough.

"Let me ask you a personal question Cole." He too was caught up in the atmosphere and didn't think anything of it, "Go ahead." he told her even though she had made it a statement not a question.

"Why did you want me to hire you? What I want to know is why me? You are Coleridge Turner you are as famous as my sister. And not only that but your mother is Audrey Turner. So why did you interview for me to hire you as a photographer?" Suddenly both were sober. Cole had not been ready for this line of questioning and got on the defensive.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I just find it suspicious that you want to be hired, by me, when you have no reason to need the job. I too have done my homework."

"What does it matter that I wanted the job? Maybe I wanted a challenge. Maybe I wanted to meet you and work with you did you ever think of that?"

She shook her head, "Do you think I'm a moron? Is that why you chose me? Because I was the most vulnerable. Prue certainly wouldn't fall for your bullshit. Piper might have long ago, but not now. Is that it? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What exactly are you accusing me of Phoebe?"

"I don't know. I just wonder why you asked me down here."

"If you'll remember we had a job earlier. You said in your contract you make all final decisions of what pictures of you will be shown. That is why I am here, to do a job."

"Then let me see the pictures."

~*~*~*~

The evening in San Francisco brought Piper and Leo downstairs on the couch. Piper was sitting down watching the news as Leo took up the rest of the couch as he laid his head in her lap clicking through channels. They heard the door open and then looked as Paige and Andy came through the hallway. Paige was walking toward them when her mother's voice stopped her, "Paige." she called. Paige scrambled up the stairs to be held by her mother.

Prue gave her a huge hug and looked down at Andy. "Did you have fun today?" she asked Paige. "I did. Mistew Andy took me to IHOP, to the pawk, to McDonalds, to the cawosel, and then on the boat!!" she exclaimed happily. "Well I'm glad you had fun. Why don't you go and get ready for your bath and I'll be there in a few minutes.

Andy started to walk up the stairs as Prue started walking down. "I think we need to talk." Andy told her. "Good talk?" she asked. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. "Well I need to go give her a bath, we can talk after she goes to bed." Prue told him and walked back up the stairs. There was a knock at the door and Andy went to get it.

Darryl Morris walked through the door without so much as a hello. "Where is everyone?" he asked Andy. "Prue's upstairs giving Paige a bath and Piper and Leo are in there." Andy pointed to the living room. Both Piper and Leo had gotten up to see what was going on. "Where's Phoebe?" he asked. "She's back in LA looking at the pictures of her session with Cole." Piper answered.

"As soon as Prue gets finished I have something to show you. I found the needle."

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 11

* "This is the Day" by The The. If you have ever seen the movie, Empire Records, then you'll recognize the song from the end where they're dancing on the roof.


	13. C12 The Other Side

Chapter 12 - Other Side

~*~*~*~

_Lovin' you has got to be  
Like the devil in the deep blue sea  
Forget about your foolish pride  
Oh take me to the other side_

~*~*~*~

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." he said. He didn't bother to get up and greet the guest. "Hello." she greeted. He looked up from the pictures he was looking at, "Phoebe?" he asked. 

She walked over to the desk until she stood in front of it. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "I came to apologize." she confessed. "And how did you find my office?" 

"I have my sources." she offered. He gave her an incredulous look not believing her at all. She shrugged, "Okay I followed you. What does it matter?"

Cole didn't give her an answer so Phoebe proceeded with the speech she had been practicing for some time, "I'm sorry for what I said. It's just been over whelming that Prue was shot and that we don't know who or why. And in the daze of the alcohol I... I don't know. I just couldn't figure out why you want to photograph me."

So that wasn't exactly what she had planned on saying. Okay it came no where close to what she thought, but there it was. Her paranoia got the best of her. Well to be truthful it wasn't the paranoia. It was her own self doubts. You'd have thought that she would be over most of them, but it was quite obvious that she was not.

Cole didn't say anything which only made Phoebe even more nervous. "I'm sorry Cole. If you can forgive me I would still like for you to accompany me to Ft. Worth. I'll have my assistant mail you the plane ticket." And with that she walked out.

"So she is onto you?" a voice from behind asked.

He didn't flinch. He knew she was there, "I don't know." he answered her.

"Be careful Cole. We can't afford her to be suspicious." Mrs. Seer warned. Cole glowered but didn't say anything. Even though he was guilty of everything Phoebe accused him of it still hurt that she didn't trust him. And that emotion was not something that Cole had been ready for. He heard Mrs. Seer leave and sighed at the mounting emotions he was facing. Somehow in all of this he was falling for her and he knew he could not afford a weakness like her.

~*~

Prue came down the stairs, "Darryl what's going on?" she asked. Darryl turned to look at her, "I found it Prue. I found the needle in the haystack." he crowed. Prue was surprised. "Well let's see it." she ordered and everyone went into the living room.

Piper sat down on Leo's lap to give Andy and Prue room to sit together on the couch. Darryl put the tape into the VCR and pressed play. All five of them watched on as crowds cheered for their favorite stars. Darryl started to fast forward. "Now here it comes." he told them. Everyone strained forward to get a look.

A dark woman wrapped in dark clothes walked through the crowd. She got into firing range and the minute that Prue was in focus shot her. Then the crowd went wild and the camera lost the woman. Prue and Andy sat back stunned. "Do you know who she is?" Prue asked. Darryl shook his head, "No, we were hoping one you knew." Everyone else shook their heads. "How did you find the tape?" Andy asked. "To be honest pure luck."

"A girl called and she was watching her tape and noticed the woman and brought the tape by. She is a big fan of yours." he said pointing to Leo. Leo blushed. "So what is the next course of action?" Piper asked. "You guys still need to lay low. Prue perhaps give a statement out saying your fine. We are not going to release the image. We're afraid that if we do she might disappear and so far nothing is coming up in the databank on her face. Which only means that she has never been convicted before. However we are still going to look."

"Mommy?" they heard Paige call out. Before Prue could get up Paige came down the stairs. "Mistew Darryl!!!" she cried out and ran up to him. Darryl swooped her up in a big hug, "What are you doing up precious?" he asked her. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted a story read." she told him. "Here, I can go read her a story." Leo offered. "No I'll do it." Andy said. Paige gave Darryl a kiss on the cheek and then wrapped herself around and Andy and waved goodnight to everyone else. "How's she doing?" Darryl asked Prue. 

"She seems to be doing really well." Prue answered. "That's good. Look I better go, you guys stay safe and if you need anything please give me a call." He told them as he walked toward the door. "We will Darryl. Thanks for everything." Piper told him and gave him a hug as did Prue. Leo shook his hand and watched him leave.

Prue turned to the couple, "Well I have a meeting to hear a bedtime story. Lock up." she instructed and then walked up stairs. Leo and Piper walked back to the living room. "I thought some how in knowing that it would make me feel better, but since we don't know who she is..."Piper trailed off. Leo sunk into the sofa and took Piper's hand leading her down with him. "I know, but at least we know what she looks like. We can be on the look out and be very careful." he told her.

"True. Thank goodness your fans like you so much." she teased him. He smiled at her. "Speaking of fans. I was thinking I need to go and visit my sister. Tell her and my grandmother what is going on with us before they read about it in the papers." "So when do you want to go?" "I was thinking tomorrow."

"Okay well I guess we can pack up before then..." but stopped speaking when she saw his look, "Or is this just a you visit?" "Just a me visit. You know I would take you especially since you are my wife and carrying said news, but with everything else I would just feel better if you stayed here with Andy. At least you would have some protection."

"Leo..." "No arguing Piper. Not on this. I can't even begin to imagine what I would do if you got hurt. So you are staying here with your sister and Andy." She glared at him and he glared right back. Finally she sighed, "Fine, but you better hurry back. I'm getting use to you being here all the time." He smiled at her and they kissed.

~*~

Leo was already up and finished getting ready by six that morning. He leaned down and kissed his wife good-bye only to have her pull on his arm sending him down beside her. "I know you weren't planning on sneaking out of here with just a kiss on the forehead." she told him. "Hadn't even entered my mind." he told her. She kissed him and gave him a fierce hug. "You stay safe and come home very, very soon." she ordered. "I should be home no later than tomorrow afternoon." he swore. They kissed again and he left.

As he stepped off the last step he saw Phoebe walking in the door. When she turned around she jumped, "Leo! You scared me." He laughed, "I wouldn't have if you weren't sneaking in."

"I wasn't sneaking in." Leo gave her a look. "Okay so maybe I was. Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's fine. Darryl came by last night and showed us a video tape of who shot Prue, so when you have a chance you need to watch it."

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit my sister. Tell them about Piper and me before they read it in the paper."

"Stay safe."

"You too."

Leo left and Phoebe creped up the stairs with her thoughts on Cole permanently running through her mind.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 12

* "The Other Side" by Aerosmith.


	14. C13 Radar Love

Chapter 13 - Radar Love

~*~*~*~

_We've got a thing that's called Radar Love  
We've got a wave in the air  
We've got a thing that's called Radar Love  
We've got a line in the sky_

~*~*~*~

California was beautiful when it was just waking up. The sun was beautiful and the wind a perfect speed. Leo felt himself relax as he started his haul toward Davis. He let his mind settle as he started to go over what was bothering him and possible solutions for those problems. A little nerdy but it really helped get things done.

He wasn't sure how the producers and execs were going to react to the news of Piper. Not to mention their numerous fans. He had never complained of his fame before. It was what he had always aspired and yes it sometimes was an invasion of privacy, but that was the price you paid. It did bother him that for the sake of his marriage he couldn't really talk about their marriage. However, as a couple they had grown and if that meant staying a secret he would willingly pay the price.

As his thoughts overwhelmed him he drove into Davis.

~*~

"Leo? What are you doing here?" Natalie asked. She was dressed for the day, but you could tell in her eyes that it was still early. "What a brother can't come and visit his sister and nephew?" She smiled at him, "Come in. I'm sure Nathan would be happy to see you." She told him and stepped away from the door to let him in. "No hug for your brother?" She laughed at him and gave him a hug. "So what are you really doing here?" she asked as they walked back to the kitchen.

"Just wanted to check up on you guys and I have some news to tell you." Natalie stopped walking and looked worried, "Is anything wrong?" Leo shook his head, "No there is nothing wrong. Just some stuff you and Grandma need to know before it hits the paper." Before she could ask further Nathan came running in. "Uncle Leo!!" he shouted and Leo crouched down to pick him up.

He tickled him and held him upside down as they walked to the kitchen. With much squeals and laughter Leo put him down. "What are you doing buddy?" "I'm eating." he answered smartly. "Ha, ha really funny." he responded "Why don't you go get ready Nathan so Uncle Leo and I can talk." Natalie instructed. Nathan pouted for a moment, but knew better than to go against his mother. "So what is the news?"

Leo took a deep breath, "Piper and I are pregnant... well Piper's pregnant, but you know..." "Oh Leo that is wonderful! You guys have been wanting start a family for a long time now." She got up and gave him a hug. "Grandmother Lillian will be thrilled." "Speaking of where is she? I thought she visited you on the weekends?" "She does. She'll be here later she had some errands to run before she got here."

~*~

Piper walked down the stairs. It was quiet. Prue and Andy decided to take Paige out and try and work on some of their issues. Phoebe had come running down the stairs earlier saying hello, that she had watched the tape, didn't know who the woman was, and had to go and do some errands. So that left Piper to the house. 

It didn't seem right. The manor was not suppose to be quiet. It was always lively and full of noise. Sometimes a nuisance, but mostly just calming reassurance. She thought about calling Leo to make sure he got there okay, but decided against it. She looked around the manor again and decided to go bake. Something that always made her feel good.

~*~

She hadn't even begun baking when there was a knock at the back door. She looked up in time to see Dan coming in. "Is anyone home?..." He looked up to see Piper. "Piper you're here. Just the person I wanted to see." He said. She couldn't believe it. She began to wonder if he had been watching to see if Leo left. "Dan what are you doing here?" she asked in her nicest voice. "I just thought I would come by and see if you wanted to do some catch up? Have lunch or something?" 

Piper smiled and looked around. There was just no way out of it. "Sure where would you like to go?" "How about Quake?" he asked. She gave him a smile, "Okay, just let me grab my purse and write my sisters a note." she told him and left. She found her purse, wrote a note, and left a message on Leo's phone to call her soon. "Ready?" she asked. He smiled and they left the manor getting into his truck.

"I see you still have the truck." she commented on their way to the restaurant. "Just can't seem to part with it." he answered. She didn't say anything but kept wondering if she should jump out and run back home.

~*~

Piper looked around at the place where for so long she was a waitress. "Hasn't changed much." she commented. "Unlike you." Dan replied.

"Have I?"

"You know you have. You aren't the shy girl I knew all those years ago. You've really seemed to come into your own."

"Thank-you. I have a great family who really supports me. So how are you doing? What is up with you?" Piper turned the conversation to Dan. Mostly because Dan could talk about himself for hours.

"I own my own company. After we broke up I wanted a change of scenery and so I went back to school. And now I design houses instead of building them."

"That's wonderful."

"Yes. I also got married. We're actually in the middle of a divorce."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Divorce is never easy."

"I guess you should know with Leo and all. Except that you guys seem very 'chummy' for people who've gotten divorced. I know I would never be like that with my ex-wife."

"Leo is special. He is unlike anyone I have ever met."

"I thought Amelia was too."

"Oh so you married Amelia."

"That's right you were always jealous of her."

Piper laughed. "At the time I was, but I've moved on."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. It means nothing."

~*~

"Hello Natalie? Where are you? Who's car is that?" She wandered into the living room and after she turned around from shutting the door she was surprised with the presence of her grandson. "Leo!" she called. He laughed at her and walked over to her to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had some news I wanted to share with you before you read it in the paper." Lillian looked expectantly. "Um... Piper and I are going to have a baby." Leo looked at Lillian trying to gage her reaction. "That's great Leo. A new great-grandchild will be wonderful." she smiled and gave him another hug. "Now where is Nathan?" she walked off and looked for Nathan. Natalie and Leo exchanged looks. "Well at least you got that." Natalie commented on. "I know I should be thankful for that, but sometimes I wish she would get over whatever it was that is bothering her."

Lillian had heard the exchange between her grandchildren, but didn't feel too bad about it. There was no love lost between her and Piper Halliwell. Her and Natalie had always been protective of Leo and for a long time he was theirs. Leo was a special child always full of love and acceptance and they knew who ever he fell in love with it would be forever. They were just hoping for someone who wasn't as independent as Piper. 

It certainly didn't help that he spent most of his time with her family either. "Hey grandma!" Nathan said as he walked out of his bedroom.

~*~

"When I first found out you married Leo Wyatt I was a little confused. He just didn't seem like your type at all."

"Oh? You mean someone who is good to me, kind, affectionate, supportive, funny, good looking, and wonderful isn't my type?"

"I didn't mean that Piper. I just meant that he seemed very quiet and I was surprised you would go for someone like that."

Piper narrowed her eyes and didn't comment.

"So how long are you going to be in San Francisco?"

"Not long."

"So are you seeing anybody now?"

"Just Leo."

"You mean Leo and you are dating again?"

Piper snorted, "No we're not dating."

"So what is your relationship?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Are you looking for a fight or something? All you've done since we've gotten here is to oppose me. What have I ever done to you?"

"You don't really want to discuss our relationship do you?"

"Well yeah. I would be curious to know what it is that I've done."

"For starters you never ONCE supported me in wanting to be an actress. Second you belittled me every chance you got, and third you pushed your will on me, prayed on my weakness and never once thought I had the strength to fight back."

"Oh and I suppose Leo doesn't have any faults?"

"Oh he has faults alright, but they aren't those. And you want to know something? I would rather wait for him than keep company with you. Good-bye Dan."

Piper stood up and walked out. She knew that she would probably feel a little foolish, but for right now she felt wonderful. As she waited for a cab she checked her phone. She missed a call from Leo. Bastard, it would figure that Dan would make her miss a call from her husband.

~*~

There was a knock on the door. Leo went to answer it. "Rick? What are you doing here?" Leo turned as he heard Nathan call out, "Daddy!" and ran into Rick's arms. "WHAT?!?" he called out. No one had heard Leo raise his voice in a long time. "Rick why don't you and Nathan go and hang out while I talk with Leo." Natalie suggested and then took Leo's arm and walked him back to the kitchen.

"Leo I know your upset but let me explain. Rick and I were at a party that year and he was the only one I knew so we struck up a conversation. One thing led to another and so on. We were both so ashamed of what happened. Especially since he was your best friend."

"So why didn't he help you after you found out you were pregnant?"

"He did. When I had doctor appointments or needed some financial aid he did help out. I was so ashamed of being pregnant I couldn't add to it by telling you that it was Rick's."

"How come you never told me? I'm your brother! Why couldn't you tell me?!?"

"Leo I wanted to, but you always held me in such asteem. I was your older sister and even after the pregnancy you still looked up to me. I just couldn't risk loosing that. Especially after you met Piper and started hanging out with her family."

"Oh no you DO NOT! Do NOT blame Piper for that. I asked, begged even for you guys to come and visit me and you never did it. I came when I could, but I have a life in LA. So they adopted me as one of their own."

"Leo!" Lillian spat.

"I know you knew about this. Well guess what. Piper and I are going to have a baby. We are going to be happy. Maybe at some point we can move past this, but for right now I'm going home to her. Tell Nathan I love him."

~*~

As the evening sun set Leo drove back home.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 13

* "Radar Love" by Gold Earring.


	15. C14 Possession

Chapter 14 - Possession

~*~*~*~

_And I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear_

~*~*~*~

"Piper?" Prue called out. Piper came out of the kitchen dressed in a blue robe with slippers. "What?" she asked. Prue gave her a look, but went on, "Can you please watch Paige for me? Andy and I going to Quake to talk." "That's great. Of course I'll take care of her." Piper gave her a hug, "So where is Paige?" "Andy's bringing her in. She fell asleep on the way here, but she still needs a bath. So if you could please do it I would be more than grateful." "Of course."

They looked up as Andy walked in with Paige in his arms. Both girls cocked their heads and smiled. The same way every woman did when she saw something as adorable as a father carrying their child. "Where do you want me to put her?" he asked Piper. "Just put her down on the couch. Now you two go and have a good time." Piper ushered the both of them out of the house and smiled. It was about freakin' time.

Piper walked over to Paige and gently woke her up. When that didn't work she did a trick she had learned on Phoebe. She whispered into her ear and then with a louder voice called her name. Paige was instantly awake. "Just like Phoebe." Piper said as the girl looked around. "Where's Mommy and Mistew Andy?" she asked. "They went out to get dinner so I could stay here and look out for you." Piper explained. "Where's Uncle Leo?" "So full of questions. Why don't we go and start your bath and then read you a story." Piper suggested. "I don't wanna take a bath." Paige complained. "Well too bad. Your mommy said you have to have one and I don't want to make her angry."

"Come on. Pwease Aunt Piper! I don't wanna take a bath." "Paige come on. I want Uncle Leo here, but you don't see me complaining." "Humph!" was Paige's only response. She crossed her arms and just stared at Piper. "If I have to carry you your not going to like it." Piper warned. Paige squinted her eyes (something she had learned from her mother) and just stood there. Piper stared right back and then picked her up and started tickling her. Paige shrieked with laughter and walked with Piper up the stairs.

~*~

Andy and Prue's drinks were set in front of them. They thanked the waiter and then went back to looking at one another without talking. "This is awkward." Prue muttered. "It shouldn't be though." Andy replied. "Then how should it be?"

"It should be how it was. When we could talk about anything and everything. Where we weren't scared to touch one another and laughed easily. Right now it's like we're skittish around each other and it's just hard."

"We are having a difficulty, but that's because we don't know who we are with each other anymore. Just a few weeks ago you found out you were Paige's father. That changes a lot of things. We just need to find how we fit with one another."

"How do you want to fit Prue?" Prue laughed, "That would be the $64,000 dollar question. I... want a relationship with you. You are the father of my child and I think that we need to be on good terms for her sake. Especially since you want to be a part of her life."

"Is that all you want?"

"Andy you know how hard it is for me to reveal my feelings, but if you want to know the truth then yes. I want more. I want everything. I want us to be a family. I want the entire cliché."

Andy laughed, "And I don't? I thought that was one of the reasons we broke up all those years ago. I wanted a family, people to come home to, and you wanted a big career."

Prue narrowed her eyes, "So my priorities have changed what are you going to do about it?"

"This." he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back and smiled at her as she smiled at him. Just then the waitress came with their food. Andy looked up to her, "Excuse me, but can we please have this boxed up in a doggy bag. Thank-you." The waitress walked off and Prue stared at him.

"Little presumptuous of you isn't it?"

"Is it?"

Prue shook her head, "I've waited long enough."

"So have I. We can tell Paige tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be asleep by the time we get back." 

~*~

When they came home Piper was there without Paige. "Where's Paige?" Prue asked. Piper looked up from her carton of ice cream, "Oh Phoebe came home and Paige wanted to play with her so they're having a 'sleep over' in Phoebe's room." Piper explained. Andy and Prue looked at one another, fate?

Piper looked at them for a moment, but didn't say anything. If what was going on was what she thought was going on then they didn't need her interference. "Well I was just getting ready to go to bed. Good night." she told them and then walked back to the kitchen to put the ice cream up. 

Prue and Andy looked at one another still trying to decide what they should do. Prue took his hand and led him up the stairs...

~*~

Sometime in the middle of the night someone stole Piper's covers. She wasn't too happy about it either and yanked on them to give them back. "One moment." he said. That woke her up and she turned around to see Leo getting into the bed. "What are you doing home?" she demanded. "I'll tell you in the morning." he whispered. "Leo..." she cautioned. "I promise tomorrow." he told her and then got into the bed. 

She turned around to face him and just looked at him. "Are you okay?" she whispered. He gave her a small smiled, "I'm doing better now." he replied. She gave him a smiled and then snuggled into him. "For what it's worth, I'm glad your back." "It's worth everything." He held onto her as if she were a rock in a swirling wind and for him she was.

~*~

The next morning Piper and Leo quietly talked about what had happened yesterday. "He what?" Leo asked. "Don't worry about it. I doubt we'll ever see him again. Besides we have bigger issues than ex-boyfriends." "I feel foolish." Leo said. "Leo we all make mistakes and this is one that can be fixed." she assured him.

"And how do I fix it?" he asked. She gave him a smirk. "First off we are going back to talk with them. This all has to be resolved now. After that we are going to LA and talk with the producers." "Yes Ma'm." he saluted. She slapped his arm, "We can finish breakfast and then I'll go pack."

"I love you." he told her. She smiled at him and got up and sat in his lap, "I love you too." and then hugged him.

"Leo what are you doing home?" Phoebe asked. She put Paige down and walked around the table. "Just needed to come back." he answered.

Paige ran over to where Piper and Leo were setting jumped up on their laps. "Mornin' Uncle Leo." she told him. He laughed, "Good morning Paige." he told her.

"Looks like everyone is here." Prue said from the doorway. Everyone turned and looked at the couple. "Paige honey can you come here with me and Mister Andy." Paige obeyed and walked to her mother. Prue gave the remaining adults a look and then her and Andy took Paige outside.

~*~

Prue wasn't sure where to start. Her life seemed to finally be coming together. Minus the attempt on her life, but that was neither here nor there. "Honey do you remember when you use to ask me about your daddy?" she started.

Paige nodded her head, "And do you remember that I told you he couldn't be with us right now because he had important stuff to do?" Paige again nodded her head.

"Well he does have something important to do and right now that is protecting us." Paige gave her a look. What was her mother talking about? Prue looked at Andy for a moment, "Paige honey, this is your daddy." Andy came down to Paige's level so she could look at him.

"Mistew Andy is my daddy?" she asked. Prue nodded, "That's right honey." It was now all up to Paige and her reaction. "Is he going to leave?" she asked. "Not again." he told Paige. "Uncle Leo said he wouldn't leave Aunt Piper." she stated. "I'm not going to leave your mother again Paige I promise." 

Paige still wasn't sure about this, "Uncle Leo says he loves Aunt Piper." she stated. "I love your mother Paige." Andy promised. "Momma loves me." she told him. "And I love you too." Andy swore. "You love me?" Andy nodded. She gave him a smile, "I love you too." she said and gave him a hug. "Momma I'm hungry." she announced. "Well let's go get you some breakfast." 

Andy picked Paige up and tickled her the whole way back to the house.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 14

"Possession" by Sarah McLachlan. What a PHENOMENAL song. It might be used more.


	16. C15 Thinking Over

Chapter 15 - Thinking Over

* Means a line used on the show. *

~*~*~*~

_There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down  
And one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over  
The things that you've said_

~*~*~*~

"Piper? Leo?" Natalie asked. Extremely surprised to see not only her brother, but her sister-in-law. "Can we come in?" Piper asked. Natalie shook her head clearing her confusion, "I'm sorry. You've just surprised me is all. Please come in." she ushered them. "I've come here to apologize." Leo announced. "Leo you don't need to apologize. I should have told you all those years ago." Leo started to shake his head, but Natalie stopped him, "Leo let's just call this even." Brother and sister looked at one another for a good minute and then smiled. "Good. Now I hear congratulations are in order." she said turning to Piper.

Piper smiled at her, "It's true." Natalie gave her a hug, "Guess my brother finally learned how to do it right huh?" she joked. Leo blushed and Piper laughed. "Oh he's always known." Piper replied which caused Leo to blush again as well as Natalie, "Okay that was more information than I would have liked." "Leo if all you wanted to do was apologize why didn't you just call?"

"Because we thought it was time we hashed this all out. It is getting to be ridiculous and we end up looking like eight year olds instead of the grown ups we are." Piper answered. "I agree. I'll go get Grandmother Lillian." Natalie walked out of the living room and Piper went over to Leo. "Are you ready?" "To have this done and over with? Yeah I'm ready for that." He answered, "As for the actual confrontation, no."

"How do you know it's going to be a confrontation?" "I don't." was his reply. They didn't have time to discuss it further for Lillian walked in with Natalie. "Leo, Piper." she acknowledged. "Why don't we go into the kitchen. Nathan is with Rick so that should give us some time." Natalie suggested and all agreed following her into the kitchen.

They all sat around the table just looking at one another. Underneath the table Piper held on to Leo's hand. "Let's start with how this got out of hand." Piper suggested.

Natalie and Lillian looked at one another. "I guess I can start." Natalie replied, "It wasn't something you specifically did Piper. It's just that Grandmother Lillian never really wanted Leo to be an actor. She wanted him to be a doctor, and when he went to Hollywood it scared us. He had always been there for us when we needed him and now he was gone. He was thinking about giving up after a couple of years and then he met you. Now he was spending all his time with you and your family."

"So why didn't you come and visit me?" Leo asked.

"We tried at the beginning, but you were filming all the time and Nathan had to go to school. Our schedules didn't work out. That's when it started to go sour." Natalie explained.

"So what do we do about it?" Piper asked.

"We set a time when we see each other once a month." Natalie suggested. "I like that." Piper said. "Grandmother?" Leo asked. Lillian cocked her head for a moment, "Forgive an old woman?" she asked. Leo laughed and got up to hug his grandmother, "And I'm sorry to you too Piper. It's seems so silly right now." Piper smiled at her, "It does, but the fact remains we didn't let it go too far and with the baby on the way I'm glad it has been resolved." Lillian did the unthinkable, she hugged Piper. Natalie and Leo stood back and watched in awe. 

"Close your mouth you two, I can be nice." Everyone laughed.

~*~

"Good morning beautiful." he whispered to her. Prue rolled over, "Good morning to you too." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Scared I'll run off after smelling your morning breath?" he joked. She swatted him, "Just for that I should make you smell it." Her threat was empty though because she got up and walked into the bathroom. "So what do we today?" he asked. "We start getting back to work. I've been out of commission for nearly three weeks now and it is killing me."

"I meant about us." She stuck her head out of the bathroom, "What do you mean?" she asked over a mouthful of toothpaste. "I mean, will you marry me?" Prue stood there frozen. Marry? Didn't they just get together? Is this what she really wanted? "Wipe the deer-in-the-headlights look off your face Prue. I don't mean right now, I just mean that I want it to happen eventually." Prue started breathing again and went back to spit out the toothpaste.

"You really want to get married?" she asked when she returned to the bed. "Yeah. I want us to be a family. You, me, and Paige. What could be better?" Prue didn't have an answer for that because right now there was nothing better. "I'll give you time to think it over, just know the proposal is out there." he told her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead then went into the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door and Prue went to answer it. "Good morning sunshine." Phoebe greeted. "Mornin' Phoebe. What brings you in?" "Well Paige and I wanted to have a picnic today and we were wondering if her parents would like to join?" Phoebe scrunched her nose at the thought. Prue in domestic bliss. Prue cocked her head to one side, "We'll go." she told her youngest sister. "Good. We want to leave at noon."

~*~

Later that afternoon Phoebe, Prue, Andy, and Paige were all at the park. Andy took Paige to go play on the playground leaving Phoebe and Prue time to talk. "He what?" Phoebe exclaimed. "Asked me to marry him." Prue answered.

"So what is the problem? Isn't this what you've always wanted? I mean, your still running your sister's lives, you have your own company that makes million's of dollars, you have a beautiful and wonderful little girl and the father, your love of a lifetime, has come back, declared he wants to have a life with Paige and you, and you don't know what you want to do?"

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Prue what's the real problem?"

"It's just that I keep thinking back to Dad and Mom, and I don't want to wind up like that."

"First off you and Andy are nothing like Mom and Dad. Second you've made a career doing what you love. Third if you really love Andy and you want the family you've always dreamed about then you are going to have to take a risk. Look at Leo and Piper."

"You're right. I know you're right, I just need some time."

"He said he would give it to you. Remember? You've got a great guy there and he loves you and Paige."

"What would I do without you." *

"Oh suffer endlessly no doubt." *

"Talking about guys. What about Cole?"

"That's a good question, and I think I blew it with him. When I went back to LA we ended up having dinner and we were having a good time, but then something he said made me suspicious all of a sudden. I called him on it and he got defensive."

"You know to trust your instincts don't you?"

"Of course, but you know how it is. Anyway I followed him back. Apologized and told him I would still like him in Fort Worth."

"I'm sure it will work out sweetie."

Phoebe smiled at her and the two hugged, "Now we just need Piper back here." Phoebe said. "She'll be back soon." Prue assured her and then turned around as Paige called out to her."

~*~

"Hello?"

"Hey Prue it's me Piper."

"Hey Piper what's going on?"

"Well we just got through talking with the producers and they're fine with the pregnancy. They're going to work it onto the show. Anyway I'm calling because we're too tired to fly back so we're just going to stay at one of our houses."

"Alright. You will be back tomorrow right?"

"Of course. Tell everyone we love them and we'll be back soon."

"Love you too." Prue said and Piper listened as the phone call ended up.

"Did you call your sisters?" Leo asked when he entered the bedroom. She nodded her head. It felt so good to be back in her own bed with no sisters around, no body guards or nieces. Just her and Leo.

"So what do you think about what the producers said?" he asked as got into the bed beside her. She curled up on his side and sat and thought for a moment. "I don't know. It would give the fans what they've been wanting for four years now, but once it comes out the ratings will probably drop." "That's true, but I'm looking forward to the opportunity to do a love scene with you."

"Why is that?"

"Are you kidding? A chance to kiss you in public? To have it on tape for the rest of our lives, wouldn't miss that opportunity for anything."

Piper laughed, "I haven't seen that smile in a while. I like it."

"I like you." she whispered.

"Just like?" he pretended to be wounded.

She pouted out her lip to him, "Okay, you forced it out of me I love you."

"I don't believe it. You are just going to have to prove it to me."

"A challenge I like it." She leaned over and kissed him.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 15

* "Thinking Over" by Dana Glover


	17. C16 Know Why?

Chapter 16 - Know Why?

~*~*~*~

_Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come_

~*~*~*~

~ One Week Later ~

_He watched her as she stood up from the chair in the terminal. He watched as the other people looked at her. It didn't matter if it were man, woman, or child they all looked. She captivated attention even if she herself wasn't trying to draw it. Her whole family was that way. Everyone wanted to be a Halliwell. Even him. Perhaps that was how it all got started. That he wanted to be a Halliwell and knew that he never could be._

_She walked to the flight attendant and gave her the ticket. Cole shook his head. He should be there with her, but he had far more important things to do. He continued to watch her as she walked. He allowed his mind this one time to think about her and being with her. It was the only time he would allow such thought. He flipped open his phone and dialed one number. "Do it!" he commanded and then turned around and walked away._

~*~

"You don't understand Prue I could have sworn that I saw him." Phoebe whined. "Look I'm sorry that he didn't come but what do you want me to do?" Prue asked getting frustrated. "Put Piper on the phone. A sympathetic ear would be nice." Phoebe stated. "I'm sorry Phoebe I am, but there is nothing that Piper or I can do for you. What you need to do is have fun and take beautiful pictures. We will be here when you get back." Prue told her. Phoebe took a deep breath and then exhaled into the phone. "You're right. I'll talk with you guys later." "That's better. We love you good luck." Prue told her and then hung up the phone.

"Was that Phoebe?" Andy asked as he walked into the conservatory. "Yes." Prue answered him and then turned back to her laptop. "What's going on?" He looked at the screen and then to Prue. "Someone is buying stock. Charmed Entertainment stock. More importantly whoever it is is buying out my board of directors." "Any idea who?" "No the company name is Enoon. Which I know sounds like an Internet start up, but it is just No One spelled backward." "So what are you thinking?" "What I'm thinking is this is going to be a hostile takeover. The good news is that me and my sisters own 63% of the stock and we're not selling. The bad news is that whoever is doing this could still become a pain in the ass."

"What's going on?" Piper asked from the doorway. Prue watched as Leo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Someone is buying up my company's stock." Prue explained. The four adults looked at one another. "Really? That's odd because my CFO told me that someone was looking to buy P3 Productions." Piper asked. Prue cocked her head, "I don't this is a coincidence." 

Piper was extremely worried, but with her pregnancy she was trying to keep her cool. It hadn't helped that she was now entering her fourth month. Being horny and upset at the same time was not her idea of a good time. "Do you know who's buying?" Prue asked. "Enoon." Leo answered. "Shit!" Prue muttered, "Someone is trying to buy us out. I'm glad that Phoebe just started Shadows Inc or I'm sure they would be buying that too."

"So what do we do Prue?" Piper asked. "I don't know, but I'm going to L.A. This has got to be figured out or we're in big trouble. Andy stay here with Paige. No one is more important than she is. Piper you and Leo come with me. We are going to put a stop to this now." Prue got up and walked out of the room. That was certainly something that Andy hadn't missed, but he also knew that there was no stopping Prue once she had a mission.

Prue was packing when Andy entered into the room, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. She looked at him as if he were nuts. "Someone is trying to buy MY COMPANY out from underneath me and you just want me to sit here?" she asked incredulous. Andy shook his head, "No I don't mean that. I'm just making sure that you don't want me and Paige to go with you. You were the one that was shot Prue."

"I don't need the History lesson Andy. I'm guessing that I was shot so that I would be out of commission for whoever to do this. At this point it doesn't matter. I'm not letting anyone take my life from me and if anything happened to Paige my life would end." Andy didn't say anything. He got up and walked out of the room. Prue continued to pack thinking of what she could do to prevent what she knew would be a disaster.

They were packed and ready to go in thirty minutes. Prue had called the airlines and they now had seats to get back to L.A. She didn't care of what publicity this brought. Right now her thoughts were centered on getting her company back. Prue kissed Paige good-bye and told her to be a good girl and then gave Andy a kiss on the cheek and closed the door. Two seconds later she walked back in, "Andy, Thanks." she told him with a smiled and walked back out.

~*~

"Miles!" Prue exclaimed. "Prue, Piper, Leo." he greeted. "So what do you have for me?" Prue asked. "Not much. This guy is elusive. There is no real history. Everything is faked. The guy's name is reportedly Glenn Audrey and there is no one by that name that could have done this." "Thanks. There will be a meeting in thirty minutes. I want you to be there." She directed and then walked up to the elevator.

She took one glance at the couple next to her. She suddenly missed Andy and Paige. She knew what part of her problem was. She always needed to dominate. Always be the one in charge. There was only one man who had ever had the ability to handle that and he was back in San Francisco with their daughter. She took another look at them as she sank into her own thoughts. Leo's arm was around her sister and his head rested on hers. Piper's head rested on his shoulder and her arms were around his body.

Prue cleared her thoughts. Right now her business life was more important than her love life. The elevator dinged it's arrival. Prue walked out and hand-in-hand Leo and Piper followed her. They made it to the board room and Prue began to set up. NO ONE was going to take this from her.

~*~

Phoebe drowned her sorrows in the beer. She wasn't use to being rejected and the fact that it was Cole who did the rejecting made it harder to take. The shoot had gone well and the city was welcoming. Most celebrities never made it out to Ft. Worth and therefore no one ever thought to look and see if any were in their midst. Therefore Phoebe had been to really enjoy the city without being interrupted.

She had found the local hang out a couple of nights ago. Right in the heart of the city The Flying Saucer looked like a great place to go. As her last night there and feeling utterly rejected Phoebe had decided to take in the local flavor and sit inside. 

It was inside while drinking a Shiner Blonde that she thought she saw Cole's face in the window. Which just made her realize how pathetic she was becoming. She paid her bar tab and got up to walk out. As she walked out of the entrance she ran into someone. Apologizing she only stopped long enough when she heard his voice. She looked up, "Cole?" she asked incredulous. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I don't know why I didn't come earlier." He said by way of explanation. She didn't say anything. She didn't trust herself to say anything. They walked out of people's way and continued to look at one another. Then he leaned down and kissed her and Phoebe lost all thought.

~*~

Piper and Leo had headed back to her home. They had stayed with Prue as much as possible, but Prue was in super mode and really didn't need their help. They stayed with her for as long as Piper could hold out and then Leo took her home.

Right now though in the wee morning of the hours Prue was left with her thoughts. Miles had been a big help, and they now had everything under control. With the help of Piper and Leo's money and her own investments they bought out Charmed Entertainment's remaining stock. Now they owned 85% of the company. 

Still something in the pit of Prue's stomach made her think that perhaps buying her company wasn't the ultimate goal. She was going to have to be on the look out at all times. She needed to hear a friendly voice and with the fear that she would call in the middle of something with Piper and Leo she called home.

"Hello?" the voice asked groggily. "Sorry I woke you." she apologized. "Prue? What's going on?" he asked suddenly alert. "We've got it under control, but I know that this isn't the end of this." she told him. Andy really didn't have a response to that. "Anyway I just needed to hear a friendly voice." she explained. "Hope I helped." he replied. "You did. More than you'll know. I also wanted to call and tell you that my answer is yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"You mean..."

"I do want to marry you. You're the only that has ever been able to handle me and... I... I love you." she ended up whispering the last part.

"I love you too Prue."

She smiled. "Good night Andy."

"Good night Prue."

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 16

*"Don't Know Why" by Norah Jones.


	18. C17 Cry Little Sister

Chapter 17 - Cry Little Sister

~*~*~*~

_Immortal fear  
That voice so clear  
Through broken walls  
That scream I hear_

~*~*~*~

~*~ Two Months Later ~*~

Things had quieted down considerably from two months ago. Things had almost become routine in fact. Phoebe was loving her developing relationship with Cole. She had hardly been up to the Manor since then preferring instead to spend time with him. Prue was seriously debating on whether or not she should move her segment of Charmed Entertainment up to San Francisco since she seemed to be spending most of her time up there. Her wedding to Andy was scheduled in three months and although she was elated she was also worried.

They had heard anything more from Enoon and things like that generally didn't just go away. Something was off and Prue knew it. Everyone would like to call her paranoid, but they too were suspicious. Not to mention the fact that Prue and Phoebe's relationship was becoming strained. Prue did not trust Cole in any sense. There was something about him that made her weary and she wasn't sure what it was. She had never voiced this to anyone but Andy and Piper, but whenever Cole was in her presence she tended to back down and bow out. Which had raised Phoebe's suspicion. The confrontation hadn't happened yet, but it was only a matter of time before it did.

Meanwhile Leo and Piper were on cloud nine. Things were finally falling back into place and that made the couple happy. Reporters still pounded them, but they were taking it with grace. They would pose for the tabloids and play with the camera teasing the population in general with the question if Leo was the father or not. Most believed he was, but everyone wanted to know the story behind and that was something that Piper and Leo were not ready to divulge just yet.

To expand matters filming for their show had started a week ago and with it's hectic schedule the couple barely had time for one another. Piper was just now reaching her six month mark and tiring out quicker than she ever had before. Leo was starting to take more of a role in the show and was helping with the directing and writing for the show's plot.

Right now however, they were wrapped up in the bed that they now shared. Piper was holding Leo's sleeping form against her as she ran her hands through his hair. Their baby liked to keep weird hours and while she should be resting she was wide awake. She took the opportunity to do something she rarely got to do, which was to hold her husband and thank God for his presence. She knew she wouldn't have been as strong as Prue was when she was pregnant with Paige, but she also knew that she wouldn't have been able to do what Prue had done in the first place.

She had never been able to have a one night stand. She had done it once when she was young and after the man had gone to sleep she grabbed her clothes and ran out. The experience had left a bitter taste in her mouth and she had vowed to never do it again regardless of who the man was. On the other hand Leo could never be just a one night stand either. If the tables had turned and it was her and Leo had been where Prue and Andy were they would have gotten back together. It was just their nature.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered to her. She looked over at him and smiled, "You." He smiled at her and scooted up until they were face to face. "I love you." she whispered. He gave her a kiss, "Is that what you were thinking about?" he asked. "Among other things. I'm just glad that you and I are you and I and not other people." "Life wouldn't be the same would it?" He kissed her again and then took her in his arms. "I miss this." he told her. "Me too." she agreed.

"So what are your plans for today?" he inquired. "I have to meet my sisters today for lunch. Weekly meeting." He didn't say anything, but continued to hold her. Just then their alarm clock sounded. "Five more minutes." Leo pleaded. She laughed at him, "I'm afraid not." He scrunched his face at her, but rolled over and out. He walked over to her side to help her out of bed. This was something of a ritual that had just started a couple of months ago. He would walk over to her side and she would sit up and wait for him to help her take her nightgown off if she happen to be wearing one. If not then he would go ahead and slip the robe on her and then together they would go to the bathroom and do various functions as well as taking a shower.

As Piper had gotten bigger showers together became out of the question. There was a lot of humor involved, but it ate away at the time and was somewhat difficult. So Leo helped her and made sure that she was able to step over on the bathmat and just helped in general. Then they would meet Daryl downstairs and have something to eat and drink and then would ride off to the studio. Some days didn't go like that, but they tried to do it as much as possible. Their life together as a couple was about to change and they were taking advantage of the time they had together as much as possible.

~*~

The girls sat at their usual table. "So anything of importance?" Prue asked. She loved her sisters and spending time with them, but with life being as wonderful as it was there wasn't much to talk about. When no one spoke up Prue continued, "Well I have nothing unless you've two finally decided on dresses for the wedding." Piper answered, "Yes we have. We decided same color different dress because I will be about ready to pop in three months. Hopefully not at your wedding though. The doctor says that the baby should be late, but if not he will induce me a week after your wedding." Piper told them.

"So are you still not going to find out what you are having?" Phoebe asked. "Yes. Leo and I have a bet. He says it's a girl and I say it's a boy, but I really have no idea." Piper explained. "What do you win?" Prue asked. "You don't want to know." was all Piper would tell them. Talking about her sex life with her sisters was not something she wanted to do today.

"Well with thought in mind I do actually have an announcement. I was going to wait, but I just can't. I'm pregnant." Phoebe announced. "With Cole's baby?!?" Piper questioned. "Yes." Phoebe exclaimed looking at Piper as if she had grown a second head. "I don't know what to say." Prue was shocked. "I didn't want this to happen, but I'm not having an abortion." she told them. "Does Cole know?" Prue asked. "No, I was going to tell him this evening and then tell you tomorrow, but I couldn't keep it to myself for much longer." "Well congratulations Phoebe." Piper said and gave her sister a hug as did Prue.

Trying not give her dread away Prue joked, "What is it with this family getting knocked up anyway?" Piper snorted, "Hey, I'm happily married and was when I got pregnant. It's you two that are the moral decline of this family." she stated. Phoebe and Prue rolled their eyes, "So you guys are okay with this?" Phoebe asked timidly.

Piper cocked her head as she spoke to her sister, "Phoebe we love you and support you. We will love and support this new baby as well. As long as your happy that is all we have ever wanted for you." Phoebe smiled and gave her sisters a hug. "Well so much for lunch. I have a meeting with Cole I have to get to." Prue and Piper raised their eyebrows. "Not that type of meeting. New shoot coming up." Phoebe told them and then got up and left.

"Well we'd better get going too." Piper said and gave Prue a hug, "Love you big sister." "Love you too. Stay safe. I will. That is of course if I can to the restroom without an incident." Piper joked and then waved good-bye to her sister as she waddled towards the restrooms.

~*~

"So I'm going to be a daddy? Again?" Cole asked. They were in bed and Phoebe was nervously waiting for Cole's true reaction. "I know it wasn't planned. I know it wasn't even expected since we've only been dating for such a small time, but I can't give it up..." Cole hushed her with a kiss. "I wouldn't ask you to Phoebe. I know that it isn't what either of us need, but this is life and if you want I would love to have a baby with you." Phoebe's face lighted up. "I would love too..."

They were interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt you Cole, but Ms. Halliwell's sister's on the phone and says it's urgent." Phoebe couldn't contain her shock as she looked at Mrs. Seer, but she tried to fake it with concern for the phone. She took it, "Hello?" she asked. "Phoebe it's Prue. Piper's been kidnapped." Prue said in a rush. "SHE'S WHAT?!?" Phoebe exploded, "Been kidnapped. Get to Piper's house as soon as you can." Prue instructed and then she hung up the phone. "I gotta go." Phoebe said and dismissed the other two. 

She hurriedly got on her clothes and was about to leave when Cole stopped her. "What's going on?" he asked. "You stay the hell away from me do you understand? My sister's been kidnapped and I need to go." she told him with venom in her voice. 

Life was going down the drain.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 17

* "Cry Little Sister" by Sisters of Mercy. Hint it's on the Lost Boys Soundtrack.


	19. C18 Primed Pain

Chapter 18 - Primed Pain

~*~*~*~

_There's no time for hesitating  
Pain is ready, pain is waiting  
Primed to do it's educating_

~*~*~*~

He held onto her tight. He knew something wasn't right, but he wasn't sure what. "Leo." she called softly. He turned toward her. His beautiful wife. "Leo." she spoke again. "What?" he asked. Not sure what was going one. "Leo." she called again as if she didn't hear his question. "Piper, what is it?" he asked a little louder this time. "I'm gone Leo." she told him. He shook his head. She wasn't gone. She was right there next to him, "Leo." she screamed this time. Leo jerked and when he did his eyes were awake.

"Leo." Andy stated. Leo looked up and took a shaky breath. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." he apologized. Piper was out there and he had fallen asleep becoming angry with himself. "Leo." Andy said again and Leo focused on him. "It's okay. You were up for twenty-four hours and your wife is missing. It's okay to fall asleep for a few minutes." Andy tried to reassure him. Leo started to shake his head, but Andy stopped him. "It's okay." Andy stated firmly. Leo didn't want to push the issue further, "Where are the girls?" he asked. "They're upstairs with Paige sleeping." Andy told him.

Leo nodded and got up, "Has there been any news?" Leo asked. "Not that I know of, but I just got here thirty minutes ago." Andy explained. He had jumped the first plane when Prue called him crying. Prue never cried. Unless she was under great duress. So he told her he would be there as soon as possible and that was just what he had done. When Prue crushed him and Paige to her he knew that he had made the right choice. Plus they needed the help.

"Has Cole tried to contact Phoebe?" Leo asked. Cole had been calling almost non-stop since Phoebe ran into the house telling them what she had learned. If Leo wasn't wrapped up in his own pain he could have felt sorry for her. Sorry that the man she loved turned out to be the one trying to sabotage her life and hurt her sisters. They had picked Cole up after Phoebe came home, but they knew he wasn't responsible for the kidnapping of Piper. Cole had confessed to everything else, but he swore up and down that he had nothing to do with her disappearance. There was no reason not to believe him.

"No. Not since I've been here anyway. Prue filled me in a little and then she took Paige and Phoebe upstairs." Andy told him. Leo just nodded his head and went to the kitchen. This was where they had set up central command. It felt surreal. Like he was playing the part in a movie or on the show. Not in real life. When Darryl had called him frantic with the news Leo's world shut down. He had made it as fast to the restaurant, but they told him to leave. He needed to go home and start on a list of people that might benefit from kidnapping Piper or trying to harm her, but he wasn't leaving without an explanation as to what happened.

Darryl with shame drenching every part of him explains what happened. Leo wanted to comfort him and tell him that it wasn't his fault, but Leo didn't have that ability. Somebody had planned to take his wife. Someone had watched and waited until the most opportune moment and then bribed a small boy to do his bidding. They were now looking for the small boy who had knocked Darryl over as he was running and in those few precious moments allowed the thief to steel his wife.

There was muted tones coming from two detectives and one police officer. "Anything new?" Leo asked them. They all turned their head and stared at him, "Sir we told you to go and get some sleep." "I did sleep." Leo snapped. "Forty-five minutes is a nap you need..." "I don't give a SHIT as to what you think I need. MY WIFE IS MISSING!" Leo exploded. Everyone seemed to stop. No where in the history had they ever heard the famous Leo Wyatt cuss. Even Andy was taken aback. "Guys." he warned the Police Officers. "Leo. What have you got so far on your list?" Andy asked trying to get Leo back on course. "No one." Leo confessed. Andy shook his head and lead him out of the kitchen and back to the living room, "Let's start. I'll help." Andy told him. "I'm sorry I exploded back there..." Leo started to apologize, but Andy shook his head. "Don't worry about it Leo. You have every right to be upset. It's okay." Andy assured him, "Now, let's name everyone that you know of who has given Piper a hard time in the past few months."

"I really can't think of anyone... There's my family, but they would NEVER do something like this. Then there was Dan..., but you don't think he would do something like this would you?" Leo asked. "I don't know. There is no depth to what people will and will not do. In any case it's something to pursue. Is there anyone else that might want you or Piper hurt?" Leo searched deep, but he couldn't think of anyone. "We're famous Andy. The whole world knows who we are and where we live. I know that crazy fans exist, but how do you stop it?" Andy just shook his head, "I don't know. We are going to find her Leo. " Andy affirmed and stood up. "Now I know you don't want to hear this, but you do need to try and get some sleep. It will make it easier on everyone if you would sleep." Leo looked like he was about to argue, "At least just lay down and rest." Leo nodded.

After Leo laid down Andy walked into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone, "Darryl?" he asked on first ring. "What is the boy saying?" he asked. Andy waited for Darryl's reply. "What about Dan Gordon?" Again Andy waited for Darryl's response. "Yeah the same guy that was harassing Piper earlier." Andy confirmed. "That's what I was planning on." He told Darryl. He hung up the phone. It was time to see where 'Dan the Man' was at.

Before Andy could leave Prue poked her head into the living room, "Who was that?" she asked. Andy looked up at her, "You are suppose to be resting." She just gave him a look. "I was talking to Darryl. We're going to try and see if Dan might be behind all of this." he told her. She didn't say anything, but it would make sense. Prue was having a hard time. Her sister. Her first best friend. Her family was out there somewhere. Had been stolen from people who loved her for God only knew what. "Come here." Andy softly commanded. She obeyed and found herself encircled in his arms. She wouldn't let the tears fall. Not again. "You can cry." he told her. "I know." she said. He didn't say anything further but held onto her while he waited for Darryl to get there.

~*~

"That was a bust." Darryl stated. Andy only grunted. His house hadn't checked out. He had just bought it. Nothing had been moved in yet. In fact according to the real estate people he was still back in San Francisco. Andy shook his head. Piper had to be out there somewhere. They HAD to find her. "So what now?" Darryl asked. "I don't know." Andy replied honestly. "I just can't shake the feeling that Dan has something to do with this." he confessed. "So we go up to San Francisco. He could have taken there by now." Darryl told him.

Andy nodded. It was possible that he could have her stashed up there, but where? "Well let's get a team assembled and see what we can drag up." Andy commanded. "We haven't lost it." Darryl muttered. Andy gave him a smiled. No they hadn't.

~*~

"San Francisco?" Prue asked. Andy nodded. "Yeah. We're going to find her Prue." he assured her and himself. "I trust you." Prue declared. "Thanks." he told her with a hint of a smile. "You take care of our daughter and I'll be back soon." She just nodded and watched as he finished getting his stuff together. "Be safe." she cautioned. He came back to her and kissed her. "I will." he promised.

Prue watched him go. Praying he found her sister and remained unscathed in the process. Phoebe came up behind her and put her arms around her. "He'll be safe." Phoebe assured her. Prue nodded but didn't say anything. "Are we going to talk after we find Piper?" Phoebe asked. Prue turned around and looked at her, "Talk?" she asked. Phoebe nodded, "Don't play dumb Prue. It's beneath you. I know you disapproved of Cole. How does it feel to be right?"

"I don't want to discuss this now Phoebe. I can't."

Phoebe just nodded her head. "Where's Paige?" she asked changing the subject. "With Leo." Prue answered and left the bedroom to find her daughter. Phoebe stayed back in the bedroom. This was normally where she would stay if she was visiting her sister. She was so lost that it physically hurt. She was pregnant for one thing. She could kill herself for that one alone. Then to add insult to injury the father who she barely knew as it was was the one trying to destroy her family. Some she knew she could have handled it if he had just gone after her, but he didn't. He had gone after her ENTIRE family. And now Piper was stolen. She curled up into a ball and tried to think of what on Earth was going to happen.

~*~

"Do you know that your wife has beautiful breasts?" the voice slimed.

Leo stood up instantly. The detectives moved around him. This was the call they were waiting for. "Who is this?" Leo asked.

"Now, Now, Leo Wyatt. You should know that you're not going to find that out." the voice taunted.

"Where is she?" Leo asked.

"A $64,000 dollar question." was the quick reply.

"Why?" Leo gritted out.

"Why not?" the voice taunted.

"What do you want from me?" Leo asked.

"Another good question and in all good time, but I'm sure I'm being traced. So ta'ta for now!" the voice was jubilant and hung up the phone.

Leo looked to the detectives who shook their heads. "We'll just have to wait. In the mean time we'll send the recording to the lab to see if we can get if the voice is male or female." one of the detectives told him. Paige who had witnessed the whole thing poked her finger into Leo's thigh. He looked down at her but didn't say anything. Paige wasn't sure what to ask, but before she could even think of a question her mother was there picking her up. "We'll find her Leo." she assured him. Leo didn't say anything.

~*~

End of Chapter 18  
* "Dream On" by Depeche Mode


	20. C19 Darkness

Chapter 19 - Darkness

~*~*~*~

_I feel just like I'm sinking  
and I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go_

~*~*~*~

_"Good Morning Leo." _Leo stood stock still. "Who is this?!?" he demanded. _"I'm sorry I can't tell you, but it will all come in good time." _the voice taunted. Then there was a click and the phone went dead. "DAMN IT!" Leo shouted and threw the phone across the room and had a small satisfaction when he heard it shatter. "Sir..." One of the police officers started, but stopped promptly when Leo turned his fury onto him. They had all been watching the transformation with fascination. From calm and upset Leo to fury and yelling. "Uncle Leo?" Paige asked.

Leo's fury drained from his face as he bent down and looked at Paige. "What is it honey?" he asked in his concerned Uncle voice. His tone soothed Paige, "It's gonna be okay." she told him patting him on the cheek. Leo gave her a small smiled, "Yes it will." he assured her. "I love you." she told him and put her arms around his neck. Leo wanted to cry, but didn't have the ability. He just gave her fierce hug back and went and sat on the couch. Prue and Phoebe watched with sadness in their eyes. It had been 84 hours since their sister had been taken from them, but it felt like an eternity.

~*~

"It's a woman?" Andy asks the other person.

"Yes sir." the voice confirms.

"Do you know who it belongs to?" he asks.

"Not yet." was not the answer that Andy wanted to hear.

"Thank-you." he said and hung up the phone. Darryl turned to his friend, "I take the caller is female?" Andy just nods his head and looks at the city. "Something isn't right. A woman wouldn't have the strength to take Piper. It wouldn't be easy taking a woman against her will in the first place, but add to the fact that Piper is also strong, and pregnant it would be damn near impossible." Andy spouted. 

"Well in any case we need to ask Leo if he knows of any women that would have a grudge against Piper or himself." Darryl told Andy. "You're right." Andy agreed and walked back to their car.

Before Andy had a chance to do anything his phone rang, "That asshole called again." Prue informed him. "What?" "The asshole. He called again. This time just to say good-morning," Prue told him.

"It's not a HE it's a woman." Andy told her. "A woman?" Prue asked. "Yes. We need to know what woman would have a grudge against Piper and Leo."

"Well what about Mrs. Seer? The woman who shot me? Phoebe says that she could have done it." Prue told him. Andy shook his head, "I know, but the time doesn't add up right. There is no way she could have taken Piper, hid her, and then been there to give Cole the phone when you called her. I'm not saying she's not behind it, but she couldn't have done the act herself."

"So she had help. That doesn't put Dan out of the running." Prue's anger was starting bubble to the service.

"Look we have his ex-wife's house to check out and then we'll be on our way back. See what you can dig up and then give me a call." Andy told her.

"Fine." was Prue's ending and the phone hung up.

"Pissed?" Darryl asked. "You have no idea. Let's go check out Amelia Gordon and see what she can tell us."

~*~

"Well that was a bust." Darryl said. Andy just grunted. They had been looking around Amelia's house for fifteen minutes with no luck. She wasn't there and there was no sign of Dan anywhere.

"She left." a voice from across the way said. They turned to see the older woman sitting on her porch swing. "Excuse me?" Andy said. "I said she isn't there. Her and her husband left a few days ago." the woman informed them.

Darryl and Andy looked at one another and then walked to the woman's porch, "Do you know when they left?" Darryl asked. "They left five days ago. Of course she didn't look to happy about it. For that matter neither did he. They were always such a lovely couple. He always helped me out when I needed something fixed and she came when she could for the company."

"Do you know where they were going?" Andy asked.

The woman shook her head, "No I don't. I know they were going through a divorce. He just told me they were going to counseling. I haven't seen them since."

Andy and Darryl looked at one another. "Thank-you very much Ma'm." they told the neighbor and then left.

~*~

_"Do you want to play a game Mr. Wyatt?"_

"NO!" Leo stated emphatically.

_"Too bad. We're going to play a game. It's called 'What Leo Wyatt can't do for Piper Halliwell. You ready?"_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? I'LL PAY ANYTHING JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!!!" Leo shouted.

_"I want you dead Leo Wyatt. Now are you ready to play?"_

"Yes." 

_"Good. First thing is you need to drive to P3 Productions. Our game will start there."_

The person hung up. "Let's get you ready." the detective said. Leo just nodded. Anything to get Piper back.

~*~

Andy was getting worried. He couldn't get a hold of Prue or anyone else. There was no telling what was going down in L.A. He just knew he needed to get there fast. As he drove to the Wyatt's house he could feel the tension start to build. Something was terribly wrong.

It was confirmed when he got there and only one police officer was there. "What's going on?" Andy demanded. "The kidnapper's called. Everyone is pursuing that." Andy turned to leave, "Wait. This fax came for you." the officer handed Andy the paper. Darryl looked over his shoulder. Andy crumpled it into his hands and ran back to his car.

There were no sounds as they drove.

When he reached the end of the driveway to the large half built home Andy had company. Just as he drove up so did Leo in Piper's Jeep and he rushed out to join Andy and Darryl. "This is Dan's home. He's rebuilding it. This is the last place that he has been seen." Andy told him. "He should be calling me any moment." Leo informed them.

Just then they heard an explosion. Leo started to run toward it, but another one went off sending the three men hurtling back. Just then two police cars showed up with Prue and Phoebe jumping out of one of them. "Oh GOD!" Phoebe yelled. Right behind them a fire truck showed up and firefighters were making their way to the house.

A few stayed behind and helped Leo, Darryl, and Andy up to their feet. "You're going to have to be checked out." they told them and pointed them to the Emergency vehicle coming down the lane.

Leo turned around and looked at the house despair taking over his body. The house was being licked by flames and consumed in the fire. There was no way in and firefighters were fighting from the outside in. Leo was breaking down.

"Leo..." the voice was faint and couldn't be heard over the roar of the fire.

Leo didn't hear anything. He turned his back and started walking. With all his strength he started moving toward the Emergency vehicle.

"Leo..." the voice sounded again.

~*~

End of Chapter 19

* "Full of Grace" by Sarah McLachlan. One of the BEST songs EVER! If you've never heard of it it's at the end of Becoming Part II of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.   
* As for the ending. He he. (Evil Mr. Burns laugh).


	21. C20 Wave On Wave

Chapter 20 - Wave on Wave

~*~*~*~

_And it came upon me wave on wave  
You're the reason I'm still here  
Am I the one you were sent to save?  
And it came upon me wave on wave_

~*~*~*~

"Ms. Halliwell?"

Phoebe looked from where Leo was walking to the police officer addressing her, "Yes?" she asked. Her brain wasn't working. Hadn't been since she had realized that Mrs. Seer was the same woman that had shot her sister. She had been self destructing slowly ever since. She had known deep down that this was all wrong. She had been forcing herself to be normal happy-go-lucky self, but deep down she had known that at some point it was going to explode. Now one of her sisters was dead, the father of her baby had orchestrated it, and a police officer wanted to speak with her.

"Ms. Halliwell?" the police officer asked again, Phoebe shook her head and gave the police officer her focus. "I was told to tell you that Mr. Turner was released a half hour ago." Phoebe should have been shocked. She should be feeling something right now, but she wasn't. She just nodded her acknowledgement and moved her head back to where Leo was walking.

"Leo..."

Leo shook his head. It was just his imagination, but still he lagged behind. "Come on sir." one of the EMT's urged. Still Leo walked slower not really ready to face the facts, but then he heard the plea again, "Leo.." she called. He wanted to dismiss it. Blame his damn head and heart for torturing him, but as he turned one last time to face the fire that had consumed his life he saw something. Near one of the doors on the outside of the house was a bright blue something. The same bright blue that Piper had been wearing... He broke free and started running. The EMT had tried to stop him, but Leo pushed him out of the way knocking the man over and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

He was there in an instant pulling her up off the ground. He couldn't hear anything over the roar in his ears, but he knew she was alive. Before he could do anything further she was taken from him by the EMT that had been helping him and he watched as she was being moved further from him. One of the other EMT's came and got him and escorted him to one of the vehicles.

~*~

They would tell him later that he fought like hell to go to the hospital with Piper, but he couldn't remember that. Hell, he didn't remember anything after seeing the blue that Piper wore except the elation at finding her alive. They would also tell him after raising so much hell at being separated from her that he was allowed to be in her room. Further more they would tell him he growled at anyone he thought was a danger to Piper, but Leo couldn't remember any of that. And frankly it didn't matter to him. He didn't care that the media had been there to see his "dramatic " rescue. Or how romantic they thought him because of it. He didn't care that Dan had been consumed in the fire. He didn't care that there we so many questions unanswered and would remain so until Piper woke up.

None of that mattered to Leo. What mattered was that his wife was alive. What mattered was that although there was damage it was nothing extensive and could heal quickly. What mattered was that despite everything his wife had gone through his child still lived. And what mattered the most was that they were all back with him. That was what mattered and no amount of prodding or hounding by the media would get Leo to say or do anything for them. He would growl and then move away never answering their questions. 

Prue, Andy, Paige, Phoebe, and Darryl had all visited Piper and Leo, but each gave them space. Except for Paige who didn't know what was going on. Didn't understand what had happened and as much as Prue and Andy had tried to explain it to her, she wouldn't listen because she wanted Uncle Leo to explain.

That was the only time that they had seen Leo soften or appear more than some fanged animal. They could barely get him home just to take care of normal hygiene. Leo didn't care though. It wasn't until Phoebe told him that if he woke up and smelled the way he did Piper would have a fit. That got Leo to take a shower. Granted it was in the hospital, but everyone was thanking God for small favors.

It had been seven days, eleven hours, and twenty-one minutes since Piper had been taken and Leo counted every second. Everyone had finally left and it was just him and Piper. The sounds of the machine were calming to Leo because they were counting her heartbeats. A steady assurance that all Piper had to do was wake up. It was in the quiet times of the evening that Leo liked best. No one was there save a doctor and a few nurses all of whom left him alone. This was when he got rest. He knew he looked terrible, he still felt terrible, but he couldn't manage enough to care. At least not until Piper woke up.

He sat down in his chair and took Piper's hand rubbing it. He would talk softly to her and would rub her hands, arms, and tummy while softly encouraging her to wake up. He generally fell asleep at two and this morning was no different. His head laid on Piper's pillow next to her head while his hand rested on her stomach. That was how Piper found him when she first woke up.

~*~

Prue found Phoebe making one of the guest beds at Piper's house. "Phoebe." she said gently. Phoebe didn't say anything so Prue walked further into the room, "Phoebe honey." Phoebe finally turned to her sister. She had wanted anyone to see the tears. She hadn't wanted anyone to know that she was crying, but to be honest she wanted the comfort. Prue gave her a small smile and Phoebe collapsed into Prue's open arms. Prue sat them on the bed and let Phoebe cry while she held her. 

Talk about a cluster. One sister had been kidnapped during her six month of pregnancy. The other sister found out that the man she loved was behind it all and to top it all off she was pregnant. When had life turn so sour? "Prue it's not right." Phoebe finally said. "I know honey. None of this is right." Prue agreed. "No. I mean everything that I've done these past few months. I don't know when I stopped being me!" Phoebe corrected. "What are you talking about?"

Phoebe had known that at some point she was going to have to face up to her behavior. Face what it was that had driven her to ride over her common sense and heart these past few months. "You know that I date a lot...You know that my career has been sliding for a couple of years now... well it started to affect me. I thought that I was loosing my appeal. That I was loosing everything I had worked for. I knew when I started this business that my looks would fade. That they wouldn't last forever, but for the past few years it's really been hitting me. That's why I started Shadows, Inc. When I saw Cole I knew it was my chance to add some edge back into my life. I had heard of his reputation from some people and I thought that this would be my come back.

Then I started making one bad judgment call after another. Soon I was sleeping with him.. which I know didn't use to bother me, but with you and Andy and Piper and Leo surrounding me I started looking for that with someone. Since Cole was the closest person I think I just pushed myself to fast. Now I'm pregnant and I don't want to be and the guy that I thought myself in-love-at-first-sight with is the one who is making my life hell...Okay at least your guys lives hell."

Prue processed everything for a moment and knew there was only one thing she could give her sister, support. "Well we can't change the past no matter how much we want to. We and I do me WE are going to get through this. The situation isn't ideal, but it's not hell either. You have your sisters to help you and we will get through this and move one. Who knows it might make one heck of a book later on." For the first time in a long time Phoebe smiled.

~*~

Leo woke up with a crick in his neck. "Good morning sunshine." her voice greeted. Despite the crick Leo's head snapped at the sound of her voice. There she was. Alive. Her eyes sparkled at him and her lips were smiling at him. He didn't say anything he just crushed her to him. "Happy to see me?" she asked. "Happy to see you alive." he corrected. She tried to push back so she could look at him, but he wouldn't let her. "What happened?" she asked him. That was when Leo pulled back, "You don't remember?" Piper saw the tears in Leo's eyes and her eyes started welling up as well. "I remember Dan taking me, but I don't remember anything after that."

Leo shook his head. It didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that she was alive, "I'm just glad that you're awake." he told her. She took him into her arms not know what he had been through but understood the fear that was displayed in his eyes. "I love you." she told him. "I love you too." he whispered. Just then both felt the baby kick. "Looks like he or she loves us too." Leo smiled. Piper turned her head and captured his lips. They were still kissing when Prue, Andy, Paige, and Phoebe walked in. Prue cleared her throat and the couple turned to face their visitors. 

Everyone smiled at them and Paige came rushing toward them. "Aunt Piper!! You're awake!!" she exclaimed. Piper picked her up and hugged the little girl. "How are you?" she asked. "I was scared at first because you weren't there, but Momma and Daddy said that you would be coming back. Then I got scared because Uncle Leo was very scary. Then when we came here and you weren't awake and that made me sad. Now your awake!" Paige explained. This made the room smile and Piper gave her favorite niece a huge hug.

The others came and surrounded the couple and Paige. "We're so glad that your awake." Phoebe said. "Yes." Andy agreed. "How are you doing?" Prue asked as she brushed Piper's hair out of her face. "I'm okay. I don't remember anything other than Dan taking me though." she told them. Andy nodded his head, "Well you get better at the moment and Darryl or I will be by again to ask a few questions." Andy told her. "Thanks." she replied. 

They hung around for a little until Piper started to get drowsy again. "Well we'll let you sleep. Maybe you can convince Leo to go home and take a shower." Phoebe teased. Piper laughed, "I was going to talk to him about that." Everyone said good-bye and left except for Leo. "We're going to have to talk about what happened." Piper told him. "I know but right now let me just be thankful that you're alive." She smiled and scooted over as far as she could and patted the space next to her. "Nothing kinky." she warned. He laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it." He slipped in the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"We do need to discuss you taking a shower though..." Piper started, but stopped when Leo kissed her.

~*~

End of Chapter 20

* "Wave on Wave" is by Pat Green. If you've never heard of Pat Green you either have never been to Texas or don't listen to Country. Either way he is awesome and I encourage everyone to listen to him.


	22. C21 Divided

Chapter 21 - Divided 

~*~*~*~

_I...I'm a little divided  
Do I stay or runaway  
And leave it all behind?_

~*~*~*~

_"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!?" he shouted at her. "Me?" she fired back, "I did exactly what you could not." Cole's look was one of murder. "I told you I wanted this operation over with. Why in the HELL did you continue it?" "Because you have been planning this revenge for the past two years. Why stop now? You have them exactly where you want them!"_

_"I told you Mrs. Seer. I love Phoebe. She is going to have MY baby. I want a different life because I am sick of this one. I had that chance with Phoebe." he told her. "Perhaps you can't see it now but this was for your own good." she told him. Cole shook his head, "Jail was good for me? Being blamed for the kidnapping of a pregnant woman was good for me?" he snapped. "I've lost Phoebe. I was hoping that I could have a better relationship with the woman of my child, but this is going to be worse than Julie!" he shouted. "Julie was perfect for you."_

_"Leave me." Cole demanded._

_Mrs. Seer didn't say anything further and did as he commanded._

~*~

Phoebe looked around the room that she called hers while staying at Piper's house. She was packing. It was time to get her life back into gear. She had finally gotten in touch with her secretary and made arrangements for photo shoots while she still wasn't showing. She had decided that money from that would be put into the savings for the baby and she would make as much money as she possibly could before the baby. She knew her sisters would support her. She just hoped it didn't come to that. Although she would cherish their emotional support she didn't want their financial support. Her whole life she had wanted to be independent and now that she was she wasn't really ready to give it up yet.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked from the doorway.

Phoebe jumped, "Ugh! You scared me." she told her and continued her packing. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I was passing by and saw you packing what's going on?" Prue moved to the bed and sat down. She was going to force Phoebe to talk to her. Ever since their talk two days ago Phoebe had started to act like Super Phoebe. And although Prue thought that the attitude was a good thing she also knew it was covering something else up. "I'm getting ready to go on some photo shoots and I wanted to move out of Piper's house and back into my apartment." she told her.

Prue didn't say anything for a moment, "So your moving out of the house?" she quietly asked. Phoebe stopped and looked at Prue, "I have to. Piper is going to get better and her and Leo need to get ready for the baby. You and Andy will leave back for San Francisco soon especially since Paige will be starting school soon and I need to get my life in order." Prue gave her a smile, "I'm proud of you Phoebe. I know this hasn't been easy for you, but I'm very proud of you." Phoebe smiled, "Thanks." Phoebe leaned down and gave her big sister a hug. "I really gotta get going." Phoebe said and moved out of the embrace. "I understand. Are you going to go by and see Piper? She's been asking about you." Phoebe nodded her head, "Yeah. I'll go by and see her. I wish they could get conclusive tests to make sure the baby was all right. I hate her having to stay in the hospital like this."

Prue nodded, "I know, but at least she's safe and as far as they can tell the baby should be fine, but you can never be to careful." The sisters didn't say anything further and Prue finally left Phoebe.

She heard Andy calling for her, "I'm up here." she told him as she walked toward his voice. "Are you ready? Paige is all dressed and ready to go see Piper." he told her. "Yeah." was her response. Andy cocked his head, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." was all Prue would tell him. Andy narrowed his eyes at her, "We're not going to play that game Prue." Prue had a nasty habit of never sharing anything and if they were going to get married that had to stop. She gave him a piercing look, but her features softened, "I'm just worried about my family." she finally told him. Andy understood and put his arm around Prue and walked her down the stairs, "I know it's hard right now, but I have no doubt that you guys will be okay. You've survived so much already that I have no doubt that you all will come through this with flying colors." his voice was coaxing her into optimism and Prue liked it. She gave him a smile and a kiss, "I love you." Andy's eyebrows shot up, but he responded in kindness.

"Mommy!" Paige yelled. The couple looked at one another and laughed, "Time to go." they said to one another and walked downstairs where their impatient daughter was waiting on them. "Are you ready to go visit Aunt Piper?" Andy asked as he picked Paige up. She nodded her head, "And Uncle Leo." she added. "And Uncle Leo." Prue mimicked. The family walked out the door and Andy shut it. 

Phoebe heard them finally leave and sat down on the bed and started to cry. She had no idea how she was going to do this, and right now she would give anything for Cole. As horrible as that probably made her she needed him. She gathered her tears and finally finished packing. Cole or not she had a life she had to get together.

~*~

"I want to go home!" Piper pouted. Leo gave her a look that spoke of his annoyance, "I know honey, but you can't. They still aren't sure about the baby yet and you don't want to anything to happen to he or she." Piper exaggerated her annoyance, but backed off. "I hate it when you're right." she grumbled. He gave her a smile, and stepped aside to let the nurse take Piper's vitals. "You two are improving." Nurse Owen commented. "Thank-you." Piper and Leo said together. Nurse Owen shook her head at Leo who gave her a teasing smile. "I'll be back in three hours." she told the couple as she left the room. "Knock Knock." Prue said as she walked in. "Hi guys." Piper greeted. "Hello." Leo said. Andy came over and shook Leo's hand while the sisters hugged, "Me Next!" Paige declared. Piper laughed and Prue moved to let Paige give Piper a hug. "Your tummy got bigger." Paige told Piper. "It sure did and you got taller. Soon you'll be taller than I am." Piper teased her. Paige laughed, "Daddy says I can be as tall as him." Paige said raising her head with pride. Everyone laughed. "Hi Uncle Leo." Paige said from where she was sitting, "Hi Paige. I was wondering when you were going to notice me." Paige laughed and Leo came toward, "Get over here and give me a hug!" he demanded. She slid off the bed and went to give him a hug.

Andy walked over to Piper, "You're looking better." he commented. "Thanks. I want to thank you and Darryl for helping to find me." she told him. "It wasn't a problem I'm sorry that Dan died." Piper shrugged, "I'm sad about the waste of life. I just wish I knew what he was thinking." Andy nodded his head, "So would I, but that's not going to happen so it is better not to dwell on it." he advised. "I agree." Prue needed to talk to Piper alone about Phoebe, "Leo, Andy, how would you like to go and spend some quality time with Paige?" she asked. The guys could take a subtle hint when they needed to and looked at one another and nodded, "I think we could do that." Leo said and the three of them walked out. Paige happy to be the center of attention waved good-bye to Prue and Piper.

"What's going on?" Piper asked when the three had left. "Phoebe's hurting. She's moving out of your house and is determined to do this all on her own." Prue explained. Piper's laughter was not what Prue had been expecting, "Why are you laughing this is serious!" she admonished. Piper shook her head, "Hello? Prue this is you all over again. Remember when you found out you were pregnant. You said you were going to move out because you didn't think that Phoebe and I needed the stress. Whether you believe it or not you two can sometimes act exactly the same." Prue pinkened a little. She had forgotten that, "Still..." Piper shook her head, "Prue, if she wants to go we have to let her. This is her life. Does that mean we abandon her? No. It means that we give her all the help she needs and not allow her to forget that we are here for one another."

Prue smiled at her, "When did you get so wise?" she asked, "Growing up with you two all my life." Piper quipped. They heard a real knock and saw Phoebe at the door. Prue got up and let her in, "Hi Piper." Phoebe greeted and set a bouquet next to the bed. "Hi, how are you doing?" Piper asked as they hugged. "I'm okay. I'm sure Prue told you I'm moving out of your house." Piper nodded, "She did. I'm glad that you're becoming pro-active about your life, but do not forget that we are always here for you no matter what might happen." Phoebe narrowed her eyes at Prue, but didn't say anything. "Just please give me some space." she pleaded. The other two sisters nodded, "We just want you to know that we are behind you, we support you, we love you, and we are ALWAYS here for you." Prue told her. Phoebe shook her head but smiled, "Thanks you two. Now you Ms. Piper get better and keep my niece or nephew safe." Phoebe directed as she got up to leave. "I have to go, but I'll call you guys when the shoot is over." The girls said their good-byes but before Prue and Piper could continue talking Leo walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just got a call, there is a buyer for my house." he announced. "Really?" Piper asked happily. "Yes, are you sure you want to sell it?" he asked. "Very much. I want us to be a family and since we use my house most..." "Our" Leo corrected. Piper gave him a smile and continued, "Our house then I want to use it." "Okay." was his reply. "Hey Prue are you ready?" Andy asked coming into the room. Prue gave Piper a hug, "I'm ready. We'll see you guys later." Prue told them then followed Andy out the door with Paige.

"So what did she want?" Leo asked. "Phoebe's moving out of the house. Wants to try the whole independent thing." Leo laughed, "Halliwell women and independence. Sooner or later you guys are going to have to realize that as much as you may say you want to be independent from one another you really don't." Leo laughed. Piper smacked him, "You behave." she commanded. "With everyone but you." he teased. Piper couldn't hold the laugh in and he leaned down and kissed her. "Love you." he said. She wrinkled her nose and kissed him, "Love you too."

~*~

"Hey Phoebe how are you?" Charlene asked. Phoebe smiled at her she had missed her friend, "I'm okay Charlene how are you?" "About the same." she replied. "How's Piper doing?" Charlene asked as Phoebe got in the make-up chair. Charlene and Piper knew one another so Phoebe wasn't to worried about telling her, "She's doing okay. They still have her at the hospital, but she seems to be doing okay." Charlene nodded as she started to do Phoebe's make-up, "So what happened exactly?" Charlene ventured to ask. Phoebe shrugged, "We don't know. Piper can't remember anything past being kidnapped and then trying to escape the fire."

Phoebe looked around and realized she had no idea who the photographer was, "Do you know who the photographer is?" Phoebe asked. Charlene shook her head, "I thought Cole Turner was." It was Phoebe's turn to shake her head, "No. Cole Turner will not ever photograph for me again." Phoebe said emphatically. "I'm not?" Both Charlene and Phoebe turned their heads quickly, "Cole what the hell are you doing here?" Phoebe demanded getting out of the chair she had sat in for her make up. "You hired me for this gig." he explained. This was the only way he could think of to talk with her.

"I was sure that you would know you were fired when I wouldn't return your calls, when you had my sister kidnapped, or when I told you to YOU WERE FIRED!" Phoebe yelled the last part. "I had to talk to you and I knew you were going to be here and by the way I DID NOT have your sister kidnapped." He knew explaining things to her was going to be difficult, but it was looking to be worse than he had anticipated. "Can we go some where and talk?" he asked. Phoebe shook her head, "No. I have a job to do and I am not going to let you interfere with that." she stated.

"Fine, but I am the only photographer here so you're going to have to deal with me." he told her. "Fine." was her only comment. Phoebe walked back over to her make up chair and sat down and let Charlene start on her make up. Everyone who had witnessed the display dispersed and went back to work. Charlene was smart enough not to ask Phoebe what was going on, but she had already put a few assumptions together. It was better than any movie she had seen. Phoebe's lover had kidnapped Piper? She just shook her head and went back to work.

Photographing was easy. Phoebe allowed her self to forget for a few minutes who was behind the camera and what exactly her life had entailed these past months. Cole was mesmerized. He knew Phoebe was beautiful, but when she was in front of the camera's she was on fire. He didn't know how he was going to explain everything to her but he knew he had no choice. He wasn't going to let anything get in his way. She had to know how much he loved her and how truly sorry he was for his whole sorry life and what he had put her through.

Soon the shoot had finished. Cole waited for Phoebe to leave, "We have to talk." he told her. "Cole I don't want to talk with you." Phoebe said as she walked away, "I'll tell you everything you want to know." he offered. That made her stop her fast speed. "Everything?" she asked still presenting her back to him. "Everything."

"Fine, but we talk in a public place." Phoebe told him.

"Uh..." he really didn't want to do it in public but if that is what it took he was willing to do it, "Okay. Where would you like to go?"

"McDonalds."

~*~

End of Chapter 21

* "Times Like These" by Foo Fighters. I LOVE the acoustic version with just Dave G, but the regular version is fantastic as well. 


	23. C22 Times Like These

Chapter 22 - Times Like These

~*~*~*~

_It's times like these you learn to live again  
It's times like these you give and give again  
It's times like these you learn to love again  
It's times like these, time and time again_

~*~*~*~

Phoebe stepped into her mini-cooper and immediately called the one person that could help her out. Cole had suggested that they take one car, but Phoebe was going to have none of that. There were going to be traces to find her in case something drastic happened. She honestly believed that Cole would not hurt her. Now why he had hurt her sisters was beyond her, but she knew that he couldn't hurt her.

"Hello?"

"Leo, it's Phoebe." She knew what she was doing was horrible. After all he was going to have to tell Piper and face her wrath and if Prue found out she was going to be upset. The truly horrible thing was he was going to have to face it first. Which by the time they got to her they wouldn't be as bad as they were.

"Hey Phoebe, what's going on?" She had to shake her guilt away.

"I'm okay. Listen I'm going to McDonalds near Shadows to talk with Cole and then I'll be home." She then promptly hung up the phone and ignored the ringing. She wasn't going to answer any more questions. She just wanted to make sure that someone knew where she was in case something happened.

Before she knew she was at the parking lot following Cole's Porsche to a parking space. They parked and then both got out at the same time. Cole looked around and cringed at all the germ infested kids. "Why again did you want to come here?" he asked her as they made their way inside. "Does it matter?" she countered. He shook his head. Not really but he did curl his lip when he thought of the germ fest that could only be found at McDonalds. Phoebe saw a place to seat that was a little out of the way but enough in the way that if something were to happen someone would see it.

They sat down facing one another. Phoebe sat with her back facing the restaurant because she did not want to be recognized. "So are you going to start talking?" she prompted. Cole drew a deep breath. He had imagined telling her for some time, but now he was really going to do it. He nodded. He didn't say anything for a moment and Phoebe almost said something but he started before she could.

"My father was a doctor. He was hardly ever home. Always out to do this or that. My mother had taken over my grandfather's business and she was always gone on business. I had a nanny, Mrs. Seer. She was a friend of my mother's and so she played the part when no one was home. When I was about nine my father died in a car accident."

"So that is why you chose my family?" she bit out. Cole shook his head, "No. that was far from it. I have some good memories of my father, but he always told me that he loved me and that someone else need him more. I always wanted to yell at him that I needed him, but I could never muster the courage to tell him. After his death I was too upset to do much. My mother didn't really seem to care. I remember asking Mrs. Seer why that was and she answered me with something that changed my life. He had been having an affair with one of his nurses who was pregnant with his baby. He also drained my mother's bank accounts and she was nearly forced to ask for money from some of her friends. Which showing any weakness in my house was completely prohibited, so the fact that she was willing to ask showed how bad the situation really was."

Cole paused for a moment lost in thought. Phoebe knew Cole didn't talk about his childhood. She had tried to pry it out of him, but to no avail. He simply wouldn't talk about it. She knew that something wasn't right about his childhood, but still as tragic though it may seem that didn't mean he had to go after her family or why he had targeted her family. However, Cole's eyes snapped back to her and without so much as word from her he continued.

"As I got into my teen years I became horrible. I was bent on revenge. Anything to stop the pain that I had felt. I wanted to know who my father was leaving us for. So I started doing research. I found out that there was one nurse who had been pregnant while working for my father, Patricia Halliwell." Cole ignored Phoebe's gasp because he knew it was only going to get worse. 

"So I went in search of her. I wanted to see what her family was like. How they lived, who they were, more important I wanted to see what my half sister looked like. And I did. I found the address, 1329 Prescott St. I saw the three of you in the yard bickering, but I could tell from there that you were a family. I saw Prue give Piper a hug and then Piper give you one. At that point I swore revenge. How dare you get such a charmed life when mine was miserable. You were happy without my father. You were fine. His death didn't seem to have affected any of you. He was going to leave me and my mother for a family that didn't even care of his death."

Phoebe wanted to protest about her charmed life, but she didn't. She shoved aside the fact that she might very well be Cole's half-sister and focused on his story. "I kept tabs on you from that time on. I watched as your careers took off. I was seething with jealousy and rage. Success wasn't new to me so the fact that I had it didn't make a difference. I wasn't happy with it. You were though. You and your sisters. They were all happy. I HATED it! So plotted and planned and waited until I could take you down one by one. Destroy your careers and your life so you could feel just one moment of my pain. I no longer wanted to know who my other family might be, you became the enemy and for a long time that was all you ever were."

He let her soak that in before he continued, "Then my mother died. Julie left me and took my son with her. I was fueled with hatred. Everything in my life had left, except for Mrs. Seer and with her help I pushed for revenge. We set in motion a plan to take over the Halliwell Empire and put ourselves in it's place. My first step was to get Prue out of the way for a while. I didn't want her dead because if she was dead she couldn't feel the pain and she needed to feel the pain. However, I was going to have to take over her company and if I could put her out for a while it would make it easier. Then I sat down for a interview with you."

Cole took a breath. He didn't remember the last time that he had ever talked so much or with so much honesty, but it felt good. To finally get it all out. He still had more to go though so with his next breath he started again. "However, before I had a chance to get anything started I found a letter from my mother. She had written a confession. I didn't know about this until I was sorting through junk mail that had piled on my desk. It said that my father hadn't cheated with his nurse and hadn't planned on leaving us at all. No, he wanted to quit his practice and do pro-bono work. His first patient was a woman who's husband had left her and she didn't have the income for a real doctor and she was pregnant. That woman was your mother. My mother had been furious. After all they were one of if not the most wealthiest families in California. So she arranged his accident. She would rather be a widow than have a poor husband."

Cole wanted to stop there, but knew that truly understand he was going to have to continue, "That was when the real war began. Because now I knew the truth, but revenge was all I had known for so long. What was I to choose? Mrs. Seer wanted me to continue, after all she had a very big stake in all of this. On the other hand I started to get to know you and fall for you. When I was with you I forgot who I was and what I was suppose to be doing. It finally came to the point where I had to make a decision. Revenge was all I knew and Mrs. Seer had always been there for me, so I turned my back on you and started in full force my plan. The day you left for Texas I set it in motion. I wasn't exactly happy, but I forced myself to make sure that this was the right way to go. Then I had lunch with my son. He told me how he had liked Paige and how much he would like to hang out with you again."

Again Cole paused, but at look in her eyes he continued, "That was when I went to Texas. Because I told myself that if you had feelings for me the way I was having feelings for you then I would stop the madness and choose you. That night I called Mrs. Seer and told her that I no longer wanted to do anything. She went into a rage and told me I would regret it. I told her I didn't care. I should have known that when she became complacent she was planning something, but honestly Phoebe I didn't think she would have Piper kidnapped. I know that I wanted revenge, but to hurt a baby? I'm not a monster. I swear Phoebe I had NOTHING to do with Piper's kidnapping I still feel terrible about that. "

Cole stopped with that. He wouldn't tell her that Mrs. Seer was the one behind that, but he knew from his words she would guess it. He just couldn't voice right out loud who was responsible. In a way Mrs. Seer was all he did have as a family and he would never turn her in and that was final. Phoebe on the other hand had no idea what to make of what she had just heard.

However, she didn't get a chance to voice anything for she felt a sudden and very sharp pain in her stomach. Her hands flew to her stomach and the pain didn't ease in fact it was getting worse, "Phoebe!" Cole exclaimed and hopped out of his seat to get to her, "Cole you need to take me to the hospital." she got out through gritted teeth. Cole didn't say anything further and picked her up and walked out of McDonalds.

~*~

"Hello?" Leo was about to leave the house to go and tell Piper what Phoebe had just said when his phone rang again, "Mr. Wyatt this is Nurse Owens." Leo's heart stopped for a moment and panic set in, "What is it?" he managed to ask. "You need to get down here quickly. I think your wife is going into labor." she explained. Leo shook his head, "No, she's got six more weeks." he argued. "I know, but I need you to get down here as soon as you can." her voice was calm but insistent. "I'm on my way."

~*~

Cole kept his panicked face away from Phoebe, but it was taking everything that he had. He didn't know what to think every few seconds she whimpered and he wanted to help, but other than driving her to the hospital he didn't know what else to do. "Is there someone I can call?" he asked. He knew that she wouldn't want him there, but he didn't know Prue's number or how to get Leo. Phoebe just shook her head. She couldn't get anything else out but that. She was trying to deny what was going on, but she had a sinking feeling she knew exactly what it was.

~*~

"Leo." Piper shouted when she saw him enter the room. He came running to her. Nurse Owens was on the other side, "She is in labor. The doctor will be here soon." she told them and then walked out. "Leo I'm scared." she said the minute that the woman had left. Leo took her hand and bent down, "I know you are, but Piper you are strong and you can do this. We're in a hospital and we've got the best people looking out for you. I'm not going to leave. You can do this." Piper nodded along, but when he said the last part she shook her head, "Leo..." she trailed off as a contraction hit her. Her tight grip on his hand became a death grip. When the pain had ebbed Leo moved her face to his, "Piper you will do this." he commanded and it broke no argument. He held her hand in his and watched as the doctor came in. 

He had to be strong for her and by God he would. She was going to deliver their child and she would be healthy there were going to be no arguments on that front. Piper squeezed his hand again and he looked down at her and smiled. He made soothing sounds and continued to do so as the pain flared up again.

~*~

Cole was forced out of the door as they took Phoebe away, "Sir we are going to need you to fill out some forms." Cole took the clipboard and went and sat down where the nurse showed him. He was in shock. Something started ringing and it took him a moment to realize that it was Phoebe's phone in the purse that she had been carrying and now he had. He found and clicked it on, "Hello?" he asked.

"Who is this?!?" Prue's voice demanded. "Oh thank God. Prue it's Cole, now before you start screaming I was with Phoebe when she started getting stomach pains. She's here at Memorial Hospital. They won't tell me what's going on and they want me to fill out some forms and I don't know how and..." he trailed off, "Okay I will be there in twenty minutes. Do NOT leave." He shook his head but he didn't think about the fact that Prue couldn't see that. "OKAY?" Prue demanded. "Yes, I mean yeah I'll be here I wouldn't leave." Prue didn't say anything further, but hung up the phone.

~*~

"What's going on?" Andy asked. "Listen, I have to go to the hospital. Phoebe was just admitted and Piper's gone into labor. I don't know more than that. I have to go now." she told him and didn't wait to hear anything more. She hopped into her and drove as fast as she could to get to her sisters.

Prue found Cole first. "Have they said anything yet?" she asked him. "No." he said. He handed her the forms, "What were you doing with her?" Prue asked as she took the forms and started to fill them out, "We were talking. I was trying to explain to her what was going on, and as soon as I finished she started whimpering about her stomach so I drove her here." he told her. Prue nodded her head, she took the forms and herself to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, my sister, Phoebe Halliwell was admitted here I was wondering if I could get a status." she asked one of the nurses. "I don't know anything right now, but the doctor should be out shortly." Prue nodded not liking the answer but went and sat down.

Cole kept looking at her nervously like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if it would go over well. She only took that look for one minute, "What is it?" she finally asked him. "I'm sorry." he said. "What is it?" she asked again thinking he hadn't heard her. "No, I wanted to tell you I was sorry. I can't begin to make it up to you, but I wanted you to know that I am sorry." Prue looked at him for a moment. "We can talk about this after I hear what is going on with my sister." she told him and then went back to the nurses station. 

She gave the forms to another nurse and she was about to ask about Piper when a doctor came out, "Prue Halliwell?" he asked. "I'm her." she answered. "Can you come with me?" he asked. Prue nodded and followed him, "I'm Dr. Williams. Your sister has had a miscarriage. She's resting right at the moment, but she's been asking for you." he told her. The rest of the walk were steps in silence. Prue pushed on the door that the doctor had pointed at and walked in to see a tear streaked Phoebe.

She walked over to her and without saying a word wrapped her up in her arms and held her as Phoebe started to shake with tears. She soothed her and whispered words of nonsense, but were comforting none the less. Neither knew how long they had stayed there, but at some point Phoebe fell asleep and Prue put the covers around her and slipped out.

As she walked back Cole greeted her with a questioning look. No matter what Prue thought of Cole no one deserved this, "I'm sorry Cole, but she had a miscarriage." The look of desolation struck Cole's face. Prue patted his back, "She's sleeping right now, but you can go in there and see her if you would like." she told him. Cole nodded and walked toward Phoebe's room.

Prue took in a deep breath and tried to keep the tears at bay, "Prue Halliwell?" a nurse asked. "Yes?" she answered. "Your sister, Piper Halliwell, she's in labor. She's been asking for you." she told her. Prue nodded and headed toward the elevator.

She walked toward the room and walked in just at the moment that the newest generation made it's entrance. Piper was crying as was Leo as they looked on watching the doctor clean the baby and finally the nurse put the baby in Piper's arms, "Meet your son." she said. Nurse Owens smiled at the couple and then turned and looked at Prue.

Nurse Owens had been told what had happened, and admired the sister as she came with a smile on her face to congratulate her sister. "He's beautiful." she told Piper on the opposite side of Leo. Piper smiled, "He is." Piper was wrapped up in the new life that was now her son and therefore didn't notice Phoebe was missing. at first. However, when Leo took his son Piper turned to Prue, "Where's Phoebe?" she asked.

Prue tried to keep the tears out but couldn't. "She's in another room. She had a miscarriage."

~*~

End of Chapter 22

"Times Like These" by Foo Fighters. I know I used on the last chapter, but what better song?


	24. C23 I'll Stand By You

Chapter 23 - I'll Stand By You

~*~*~*~

_I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU_

~*~*~*~

"He's beautiful Piper." Lillian crooned as she looked at her newest grandson. Piper smiled, "Thank-you Lillian." she replied proudly. He was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen and she wasn't one bit biased. Natalie smiled as she watched her own son grow restless and then as the newest baby Wyatt started to whimper, "He is beautiful Piper." Natalie commented. Leo walked in the door, "Hey guys." he greeted. He had been at home making sure everything was ready for the baby because Piper finally got to come home today. "Uncle Leo!" Nathan greeted and jumped up from his chair to give his uncle a hug. "Hey there Buddy! Whatcha doing?" he asked him. Nathan shrugged his shoulders and everyone laughed.

Natalie took pity on her son, "Piper, I think it is time for us to get out of here, but we'll be by this evening." she told her sister-in-law. Piper smiled up at her, "Good we wanted to reveal his name to everyone at the same time." Piper explained. "He isn't going to have some weird Hollywood name is he?" Lillian asked. "Grandma!" Leo admonished. She gave him a smile, "What? I just don't want my new grandson to have the name Moonshine or something equally as ridiculous." she told them. Piper laughed, "We'll I guess you'll have to wait and see." Lillian winked at her and gave baby Wyatt back to her. "Bye." they said and left the small family to themselves. 

"How are you doing?" Leo asked. Piper blew out a breath, "I'm tired, but I'm excited." she confessed. Leo sat down next to her and cuddled her and his son in his arms, "Well the house and I are all ready for you to come home." he told her. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank-you. The baby and I are ready to go home." Before any more conversation could take place there was a knock at the door. Leo got up and answered. "Hello." he greeted through clenched teeth. "Hello. I know you probably don't want to see me, but I really do need to talk with you all." Cole said. He was here because Piper deserved an apology and she needed to know about Phoebe. "Leo." Piper said from the bed. He turned back to look at her and she nodded her head to let Cole in. Leo wasn't so sure, but if his wife wanted to talk to him he would let her.

Cole came in and walked close to the bed, but not close enough that it invaded any personal space. Leo walked behind him and took his son into his arms. Cole bowed his head for a moment, "I want to apologize for what happened. I know that Prue explained some of what happen , but I owe you an apology and explanation." he said as his head came up, "I'm sorry Piper and Leo. I never once meant for you or your baby to be physically hurt. I know what I did was wrong, but I never meant for you or your son to be hurt." Piper and Leo didn't say anything. They wanted to hear it all. Cole started his explanation hoping that they would at least understand.

~*~

Piper knocked on Phoebe's door. After Cole's explanation her and Leo had some thinking to do. Then they discussed it with Prue. Everyone agreed that it all hinged on what Phoebe wanted to do. The Halliwell's and Leo by extension were forgiving people and although they hated Cole's actions and what it caused them they did not hate him. Which was difficult, but if Phoebe wanted to continue a relationship with him then all agreed that they would do so. Before anything else could go further though Piper needed to talk with Phoebe. She sent Leo on ahead with their son and said she would be home very shortly.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked as she opened the door. "Hi. I was wondering if we could talk." she explained. Phoebe nodded and opened the door. Piper walked in, "Do you want something to drink?" Phoebe asked. Piper shook her head and followed Phoebe to the couch. "I wanted to apologize for not coming to see you in the hospital, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me or not." Piper began. She watched for Phoebe's reaction but wasn't able to read it. Phoebe looked down at her feet as she sat down and thought for a moment. Finally she faced her sister, "To be honest I didn't know if I was ready to see you either. I know this is stupid, but a part of me was angry that you got to keep your baby and I didn't." Phoebe confessed. Piper was far from shocked for if they had switched places she would have felt the same way.

"Phoebe it's okay. I understand. I do really, but I don't want this to always be a rift in our relationship." Phoebe stood up and started to pace, "I don't either." Phoebe told her. She truly didn't, but she wasn't sure how she could get passed it. Piper rose to her feet, "Listen, this is still new and raw, I just came by to apologize." She waited a moment and then went on, "I don't know if you got my message, but Leo and I are revealing the baby's name tonight since Natalie, Nathan, and Lillian have to leave tomorrow. You are more than welcome to come and if you want you can bring Cole." Phoebe's eyes flew to Piper's. "Really?" she asked. Piper nodded her head, "Look, we don't like what Cole has done or caused, but you need him right now. We understand that. Anyway, I better go." Piper said and started toward the door. Phoebe's hand flew out and grabbed Piper's wrist. The two girls stared at one another and then Phoebe began to break down and cry. Piper wrapped her sister in her arms and held her while Phoebe cried out her pain.

When Phoebe's tears had dried up she smiled at Piper, "Thanks. I forgot what a comfort it was to have sisters around." Piper smiled, "We're always here for you Phoebe. No matter what. We will always love you and we will always stand by you." Phoebe gave another smile, "I'll be there tonight. Now you go and take care of my nephew." Piper stood up and Phoebe followed suit and walked Piper to the door, "Are you sure?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded, "I'm sure. I'll be okay. It's going to take some time, but I'll be okay." Phoebe reassured her sister. Piper nodded, "Okay. I'll see you at seven."

~*~

Cole and Phoebe were the last to arrive at the Wyatt home. Cole wasn't sure about him being there, but Phoebe said that it was alright and that she needed him there. Cole could deny Phoebe nothing. Piper greeted her sister and Cole and with open arms. "Come in you two. We have snacks in the kitchen and everyone is in the living room." she told them. Cole and Phoebe followed her into the kitchen and then into the living room. Phoebe gave a longing look to her nephew as he was passed around the room. Right now he was in Andy's arms and the two of them were having fun. "Hi Phoebe!" Prue greeted and went to give her sister a hug. "Hello Cole." Prue said and stuck out her arm for a handshake. Cole shook her hand, "Hi Prue." he replied and then followed Phoebe to a love seat. "Aunt Phoebe!" Paige called out. She had been with her daddy playing with her new cousin, but she hadn't seen her Aunt in a very long time.

Phoebe's eyes lit up when Paige made her way over to her. "I missed you." she told her. Phoebe gave her a bear hug, "I missed you too! What have you been up to?" she asked. "Well I got a dress for the wedding. And then I saw my new school. And Daddy helped me change my room." she replied cheerily. Phoebe laughed and so did Cole. Paige peered up at Cole, "Hello." she greeted. "Hi Paige. Do you remember me?" he asked. She nodded her head, "You're Mistew Cole." she answered. He gave her a smile and nod, "You are correct." She beamed up at him. The couple looked to the rest of the room. Everyone was smiling at them. 

"So what's this baby's name?" Phoebe asked. Leo smiled, "I'm glad you asked." he told her and then took the baby from Andy, "Everyone we would like you to meet, " he stopped and allowed Piper to tell the name, "Phoenix Halliwell Wyatt." she said proudly. "Phoenix?" Lillian asked. It sounded like a Hollywood name to her. Piper nodded, "Yes, because of the fire. He and I both rose from it and I think Phoenix would be fitting." she explained. Lillian smiled at her, "I think it's a beautiful name." Leo and Piper smiled at one another. "Well if you guys would like to eat we have food in the kitchen." Leo told them and everyone got up to get them some food.

~*~

One Month Later

Everyone gathered at Halliwell Manor for tomorrow was Prue and Andy's wedding. The family dinner had been fun and everyone was starting to warm up to Cole. Phoebe was doing much better, but every now and then she still looked at Phoenix with longing. Since Phoenix was still waking up at all hours Piper and Leo had their own hotel room and Phoebe, Prue, and Paige would be staying in another one in the same hotel. That left Darryl, Andy, and Cole to have the manor to themselves.

"Quit pouting." Phoebe admonished. "Leo gets to be with his wife." Cole answered. Phoebe smiled, "Yes because they have Phoenix. Besides this is your last night before we watch Paige for the next ten days." She reminded him. Playing house wasn't exactly something that Cole had wanted to do, but since it guaranteed Phoebe for a week he was on board. He was surprised by the way the family had responded to him, and he would do anything to get in their good graces. Proving he could watch Paige without anything bad happening was a perfect way to start. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he kissed Phoebe good-bye.

Everyone said their good-byes and left to their destination. Tomorrow was going to be enough excitement.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 23

* "I'll Stand by You" by the Pretenders. GREAT SONG!   
* No Chris will not be mentioned in this story. If I write a sequel I know a great place for him though.


	25. C24 Endless

Chapter 24 - Endless

~*~*~*~

_Oh your smiling face, your gracious presence  
The fires of spring are kindling bright  
Oh the radiant heart and the song of glory  
Crying freedom in the night_

~*~*~*~

Jitters were abounding. The ceremony was chosen to be outside in the backyard and the perfect atmosphere for a wedding. Outside the leaves were falling in beautiful patterns, the sun was glowing, and all the women at the Halliwell manor were scurrying around trying to get everything together. Piper was especially was having a rough time. Her dress had been made to fit her if she was eight months pregnant NOT post-pregnancy. And with everything else that had happened the size of the dress had slipped her mind. Now she was pouting because it looked as if she was eight months pregnant and not her small size that she had been working hard to get back. It ticked her off. It made everyone else laugh.

"Would you quit fidgeting?" Prue asked, "I'm the one that is suppose to have the jitters. It's my wedding day." she admonished as she watched Piper squirm once again. Piper stuck her tongue out at her. "Yes, but you're not jittery. You never are, so I'll pick up the slack for you." was her response. Phoebe laughed. She had been getting Paige ready when they walked in on the tail-end of the conversation. "Piper you look fine, really. I found some pins and we can pin it back so that it is not as big." Phoebe assured her. Piper took a deep breath, "Fine." she said and turned her attention to Paige. "You look beautiful baby girl." she told her. Paige beamed, "Thank-you." she replied. "You look beautiful Mommy!!!" Paige exclaimed and went running to her mother. Prue had to fight hard to keep the tears away.

"Excuse me, male coming in." Leo announced as he knocked and opened the door slightly, "We're all dressed." Phoebe told him. He opened the door fully and walked in with a whimpering baby boy, "I think Wyatt needs you." Leo said handing their son to Piper. Piper cringed a little inside. Since it had taken two days to name their son everyone called him baby Wyatt which was what everyone still called him after they announced his name. Soon though they dropped the baby part and just called him Wyatt. Piper had a hunch that Lillian was behind it, but refrained from making any formal accusations. She was hoping the nickname, "Nix" would catch on, but since she was the only one to ever call him that she doubted it.

She bounced her son a little and started to make small soothing sounds and in a matter of minutes he was calmed down. Leo sat in a chair next to her and let out a huge breath. Piper turned her attention to him, "You're a very good daddy did you know that?" she asked him. He basked in the compliment. "You're a pretty good mommy yourself." he replied. The couple smiled at each other.

"If you guys would excuse me and Paige I would like a moment alone." Prue asked the room. Everyone gave them smiles and left. "Come on Piper I'll get your dress fixed." Phoebe said and urged her toward the bathroom. Piper gave Wyatt back to Leo and followed Phoebe.

When they had left Prue sat down on one of the chairs. She had wanted something simple to wear, but her sisters insisted that she take it to the limit. After all it was her first (and hopefully only) wedding. So there she stood in a white gown. The white bodice was tight and the skirt was a lesson in princess gowns. She felt beautiful and when she looked at her daughter she knew she was. Her daughter had a white dress with satin on top and tulle on the bottom. She was her princess.

She sat down in one of the chairs and placed Paige in her lap, "I just wanted you to know how much I love you and how so very proud of you I am. You have been such a good girl through all of this which means you are a very, very special little girl." Paige stared up at her mother wide-eyed. She felt special and she loved the way Aunt Phoebe had made her look, but when her mother talked to her she felt like a princess. It took Prue all she had not to cry and instead held her daughter to her and shined when her daughter wrapped her arms around her returning the hug, "I love you Mommy!" Paige whispered in her ear.

"I love you too sweetie. It's almost time for the service and since you are such a special little girl I thought I would give you this." Prue said standing up and walking over to her dresser. She pulled out a gold necklace with a small sapphire hanging from it. "Now, this is a very special necklace. Something that my mommy gave to me. I want you to wear it today, but I'm going to hang on to it until you get hold enough to keep it okay?" she asked. Paige nodded knowing how important the necklace was. "Thank-you." she smiled as her mother put the necklace on her. Prue sat back and thanked God for what he had given her. She didn't feel she deserved her, but was not about to give her up.

"Okay are you ready to go see Daddy?" she asked. Paige nodded her head and took her mother's hand and they walked out.

~*~*~*~

_ These are days of the endless dancing and the  
Long walks on the summer night  
These are the days of the true romancing  
When I'm holding you oh, so tight_

~*~*~*~

Andy watched as first his daughter walked down the aisle throwing the flowers how she had been taught. He was so proud of her, she had taken everything so well and had been such a testament to children's resilience. She not only was the flower girl, but she was the maid of honor. Something she had taken very seriously and as he watched her had done beautifully. Then the minister smiled and everyone turned around and stood up watching as Prue glided through the back doors.

It was then everything became a blur for Andy. He couldn't believe that he was actually watching all of this. That this was his life. A year ago he was alone, lonely, and wondering how to get a life. Now he had a life, a beautiful bride, and an amazing daughter. Life just didn't get better than that. 

The ceremony went on with Leo handing him the ring and Paige handing the ring to Prue. They recited their vows and when the pastor announced them husband and wife he took Prue into his arms and kissed her. Then they turned to Paige and she jumped in his arms and all three walked down the aisle with the pastor proclaiming, "I now announce Andy, Prue, and Paige Trudeau a family."

The reception was held at the house and where the ceremony had been held was now a reception area and in the house were more tables and chairs for guests. Piper and Phoebe had managed to find a couple of chairs and sat down. "So Julie wants to take Glen to New York?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded her head, "Yep, she's pretty much the ex-wife from Hell." Phoebe concluded. Piper laughed, "Well we all have those that we have to put up with. I have Leo's sister and grandmother and you have the ex-wife and Mrs. Seer. Which by the way I'm kind of interested to know where she is at." "Me too." Phoebe shot back, "We don't know. Cole has a few ideas, but as long as she isn't around here she can't create any trouble. So Natalie and Lillian are giving you problems?" Piper shook her head, "Not anymore. I think once they realized that I wasn't a flake and wouldn't be leaving Leo anytime soon they lightened up. Plus it helped to have Nix."

They were silent for a few moments watching everyone, but as Phoebe watched Cole dance with Paige she became reflective, "Are you guys really okay with Cole?" she wondered out loud. "It's a little hard to take that he meant us harm, but he has showed that he loves you and that he's sorry. We're not going to forget his past, but we can forgive it." Phoebe smiled at her, "Thanks." Piper shook her head again, "There's no need. He makes you happy and you two are obviously in love. That's a positive thing. Besides, he's been the perfect boyfriend this past month. I'm impressed." 

"Who are you talking about?" Cole asked coming up. Phoebe jumped, "You." Piper replied. "You think I've been the perfect boyfriend?" Cole asked, Piper nodded her head, "I do. We've really been impressed by you Cole." Piper told him. Cole almost blushed. Redemption felt wonderful. "Why don't you have a seat." Phoebe offered hers and when he took it sat down in his lap. The three of them continued to chat.

"So what is his name?" Miles asked. "Phoenix Halliwell Wyatt, but everyone calls him Wyatt." Leo answered as he held his son. "Actually I think I read that somewhere." Miles answered, but was enjoying the attention that Wyatt was giving him. "I'm sure you have. We've been a big attraction lately. I'm hoping that it will continue for the sake of the show." Leo told him. Miles laughed, "Yeah, I do remember reading you were postponing until February and on into summer. Personally I think it's a brilliant move." "Thanks. I was glad that the executives went for it." A new started playing and Leo looked to find Piper and found her sitting with Phoebe and Cole. "Can you excuse me? They're playing Piper and I's song." Miles nodded his head and went in search of something to eat.

"May I have this dance?" Leo asked coming up behind Piper. Piper turned around to him, "I would love to." she said. "I can watch Wyatt for you." Cole offered. Leo and Piper smiled at one another, "Thank-you." they said and Leo handed Wyatt off to him. "You really are the perfect boyfriend." Phoebe teased.

The song continued to play while Piper and Leo danced, "I'm ready to go home." she said while resting her head on his shoulder, "Me too. We'll be leaving soon. I think I saw Prue and Andy leaving to change." he told her. This felt wonderful, so much had happened and yet through it all they were still together and now had their son. "Nix looks good with Cole. Maybe we found a babysitter." Leo shook his head, "I'm afraid that it isn't going to stick Piper." Piper scrunched her nose at him, "Doesn't mean I'm going to give up. Besides it might be one of the cool nicknames that only I get to call him." Leo smiled at her, "Well for your sake I hope so." She stuck her tongue out at him, but he kissed her.

~*~

"I've told Aunt Phoebe everything she knows to make sure that you get to school this week. We will call you once a day and as a direct order I want you to have fun okay?" Prue asked Paige. "Okay Mommy." Prue smiled, "Okay." Andy knocked on the door, "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yep, just getting my bag." she told him. "Are you going to be good?" Andy asked Paige. "Yep. Mommy made me promise not to be ornery to Aunt Phoebe or Cole." she stated. He laughed, "I think you've got it covered." he told her. He bent down and took her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Prue followed with her bag to the front door.

When they went out the front door bubbles rained down on them. They made it to their decorated rental car. Andy put Paige down who stood by Phoebe and he put the luggage in the trunk. Prue's bouquet was sitting in the passenger side seat and she took and turned around to throw it. The women assembled and Prue through it and with deadly accuracy threw it right to Phoebe. She laughed and blew kisses to her sister. Everyone clapped and Prue and Andy went over to Paige giving her last minute hugs and kisses as well as last minute instructions and good-byes to Piper and Phoebe.

Finally the couple drove off. Piper and Leo who had been packed turned to move to their jeep, "Call us if you need us." Piper told Phoebe while Leo put Wyatt in the car seat. "You too. Be safe and call me when you get there." Phoebe instructed. "Of course." Piper said and the two hugged. "My turn!" Paige announced. Piper leaned down to give Paige a hug and tell her how beautiful and wonderful she had been today and Phoebe gave Leo a hug. "Take care of them." she told Cole, "With my life." was his response. Piper reached up and gave him a hug, "Welcome to the family." He smiled at her and shook Leo's hand. 

Then the Wyatt's got in the jeep and drove off. "What a day." Phoebe remarked. "What a year." Cole replied. "That's God's grace!" Paige told them and then went back into the house.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 24

*"These are the days" by Van Morrison - it's the song that they dance to at the end of Nine Months.  
* I stopped watching GH back in 1998 when Brenda drove her car off the cliff. Jax and Brenda were my couple. Of course then I graduated and haven't had a chance to start watching it again.  



	26. C25 Summer

Chapter 25 - Summer

~*~*~*~

_These are the days of the endless summer  
These are the days, the time is now  
There is no past, there's only future  
There's only here, there's only now_

~*~*~*~

One Year Later

"Commercial's over!" Prue shouted. Leo and Andy scrambled back into the living room to catch the remainder of the interview that they had taped over a month ago. They had come back this Friday evening to watch it together and see one another since they weren't going to be able to be together for Thanksgiving. "Did you get the popcorn?" Prue asked when Andy and Leo entered the living room. Andy held the bowl up so she could see it. At eight months pregnant she was a little demanding. She was curled up next to Paige on the couch watching the TV. Andy sat down next to her and gave her the bowl. Piper who was sitting in the couch opposite of Prue looked up to Leo to see if he had brought her drink. He gave her the drink and then sat down next to her letting her curl up to him with Wyatt in her arms.

A baby cried out, "Great! Thanks Prue you woke her up!" Phoebe growled and went to the baby carriage next to the sofa behind the two couches her sisters were sitting on. Cole watched her go and just shook his head. He stared straight ahead to the TV not making a sound. Phoebe came back and put their daughter in his arms. "I broke the tradition." they heard Piper's voice come out of the television. "I had a boy, but I did give him a 'P' name despite the fact that no one uses it." Everyone laughed on screen. Piper and Leo were on the couch they were currently sitting in now and Prue, Andy, Phoebe, and Cole were sitting behind them on stools. "You don't even call him by the name you gave him you call him Nix." Phoebe teased. "Yeah well you broke the tradition with the girl's name." Piper shot back.

The camera shot back to their interviewer, Anne Bradford, who had a bemused smile on her face. The camera went back to the family, "Okay so I named her Grace, but I had the girl." Phoebe stated. Everyone laughed, "Quiet you two. I have the girl and she has a 'P' name so there." Prue told them. There were chuckles, "How do you all make it work as a family?" Anne asked. Everyone looked at one another but settled on Prue and she took the cue and spoke, "We have to work at it. Piper and Phoebe live in Los Angeles while Andy and I decided to live in San Francisco, so it takes some work to get together, but we always make time. We were so much apart of each other's lives that it seems impossible that we would not see one another." Prue told the audience.

"It has been hard with filming and then Phoebe's pregnancy, but we will be making more time this Holiday break to see one another. Prue will is due in December and we all want to be there with her when she gives birth like she was for the both of us." Piper told Anne. Phoebe nodded, "I don't know what we would do without one another." "As husbands of these lovely ladies, do you sometimes find yourselves left out?" Anne inquired. Andy, Leo, and Cole all laughed, "When the women are together we try to stay clear, but in doing so we've become pretty good friends." Leo said. "We have an ongoing poker game that we started when were babysitting so the girls could go Christmas shopping." Cole exposed. 

"Whose winning?" Anne asked smiling. Andy's smile grew, "You would think Leo being the actor would be winning but he's too honest for his own good. I'm actually winning, but Cole and Darryl are close." "Darryl now he is your body guard correct?" Anne asked of Leo. Leo nodded, "He is and he is a great friend as well." "So with everything that has happened would you change anything?" Cole spoke up on this question, "I would change a few things, but not to the detriment of what has happened. I'm the happiest I've ever been. I have a beautiful wife, daughter, and son. I have a family that I love and who loves me. I have some of the best in-laws in the world. I didn't think life could be like this and yet here I am." 

Everyone had reflective smiles on their faces, "We are truly blessed." Prue said. The camera dimmed on her face and came back with Anne Bradford, "So the Halliwell Sisters are living a charmed life. The sisters are happily married with families of their own, but they refuse to forget the bonds of sisterhood that have held them together. Goodnight, I'm Anne Bradford, and I'll see you again." Then the TV went to commercial. 

"Best part is still Piper saying how much a turn on it is when Leo's an animal." Andy teased. Everyone laughed, "Oh come on, I am I only the one that remembers Prue's statement on how it was to tell her ex he's got a daughter?" Piper asked. "No you're not." Cole added. "So I forgot how to speak for a minute." Prue said trying to defend herself. "I think that was two minutes Prue. I believe the total of ums were fifty and the uhs were at least a hundred." Leo recounted. Prue narrowed her eyes at him, "What about Phoebe's declaration that Cole looked good in bikini underwear?" Piper asked. Cole's face flushed like it had when that part had aired. "I'm never going to live that down am I?" Cole asked. Everyone shook their head 'no'. 

"Can you help me up?" Prue asked Andy. "Yeah hold on a moment." He manuevered a sleeping Paige and then stood up to help his wife up. "So are you still not going to tell us the sex?" Phoebe asked. Prue shook her head, "No. We have a bet." she said walking to the bathroom. "Yeah, but you could find out now and still win a bet." Phoebe countered. "Phoebe you are the only one who found out the sex of your baby before it was born." Piper reminded her. "You guys are just fuddy duddies!" she declared. Then Grace started crying. She took her crying daughter from her husband and went in search of the diaper bag.

"I'll put Wyatt to bed." Piper told Leo and tried to stand up, "Let me." he said and took his fourteen month old son from his wife. "Being pregnant is a pain." Piper told him. He just smirked at her and then went to put Wyatt to bed. "Can you help me up?" Piper asked Andy. "Am I now the designated person to get pregnant women off the couch?" he asked. "Your just so good at it." Piper quipped and then went to another restroom. Phoebe came back with Grace, "We better get going. She's fussy and I want some sleep tonight." she told Cole. "Okay." I'll get the car ready and then we'll say good-bye." She nodded and Cole left. "You and Cole leaving?" Prue asked from behind. "Yeah Gracie's getting fussy and I want some sleep tonight." "Understandable. We'll we're not leaving until the day after tomorrow." Prue told her.

"Good. Then we can do some 'sister bonding' and let the boys have their poker game." Piper said from behind. Leo came down the stairs, "Wyatt is down for the count." he announced. Phoebe went to where Paige was still sleeping and gently woke her, "Paige, Cole, Gracie and I are leaving, but we'll be back tomorrow okay?" Paige nodded, "Love you." she said sleepily. Phoebe kissed the top of her head, "We love you too." Then she stood up and Cole was standing there, "Ready?" he asked. "Yep. See you guys at eleven tomorrow." Phoebe told the room and then left with Cole. The other adults said good night and went to their perspective bedrooms.

~*~

_Oh your smiling face, your gracious presence  
The fires of spring are kindling bright  
Oh the radiant heart and the song of glory  
Crying freedom in the night_

~*~

"So are you okay with how the interview went?" Phoebe asked when she got into bed next to Cole. Cole turned on his side and looked at her, "I thought it was great. You and your sisters did a splendid job." he told her honestly. She moved her body until she was snuggling up against him, "I meant about you." He sighed and continued to look at her, "I just wish I hadn't put you all through everything that I had." he confessed. "Cole, you have to forgive yourself. I have, my sisters have, my brother-in-laws have. Everyone but you. We love you and you are a part of this family. Enjoy it." Phoebe exclaimed. Cole kissed her forehead, "I'm trying it's just hard. And one day Paige, Wyatt, Grace, and even Glenn are going to see that interview and have questions."

Phoebe understood and tried with her next words to make him understand. "It's going to come up yes. However, if we tell our children and let them understand in their own way, that when and if that happens then they will be okay. I promise and if it's not than we will fix it. You need to enjoy this time now though." Cole sighed again his wife was right. "Fine, I'll enjoy it but only because you're making me." he teased. Phoebe smiled, "That's all I ask." He laughed and then kissed her.

~*~

_These are the days by the sparkling river  
His timely grace and our treasured find  
This is the love of the one magician  
Turned the water into wine_

~*~

"Are you feeling alright?" Andy asked Prue. "I'm uncomfortable, I'm hot, and I can't see my feet, but I am happy." Prue told him. She was on her back (the only position that felt good) and Andy was on his side curled around her. "How do you think the interview went?" Prue asked. She had asked when they had done over a month ago, but seeing it together was a different opinion all together. "I thought it was good. It told the story fairly, and it showed what a good relationship you and your sisters have. I didn't see anything wrong with it." Prue squinted her eyes at him to see if he was telling the truth.

"You're paranoid Prue. I thought it was good." Andy laughed. He was freezing and took the covers to pull about him. His wife may be hot, but he was not. "How's Paige going to take it? She has to go back to school next week." Prue wondered. "I think you underestimate our daughter sometimes. She's been doing beautifully and she will with this as well. If she has a problem then we will address it then." Andy told her and then let out a huge yawn.

"Am I keeping you awake?" Prue asked offended. Andy rolled his eyes at her, "You're always keeping me awake Prue, but I love you so I'm willing to over look it." he smirked. She hit him in the gut, "Thank-you very much Prince Charming." "The only Prince Charming you're going to have." he informed her. "Great." she stated sullenly. Andy took the opportunity and started to tickle her. Prue started laughing and kept trying to slap his hands away, but to no avail, "I'm going to have to go to the bathroom if you don't stop." she laughed. He slowed down and kissed her. 

~*~

_These are days of the endless dancing and the  
Long walks on the summer night  
These are the days of the true romancing  
When I'm holding you oh, so tight_

~*~

"Do you know what time taping starts on Monday?" Piper asked as she watched Leo get into bed. "I believe you do not have to be there until nine." he told her. She scooted until her body was curled around his as best as she could get with her five month tummy in the way. "Good I can sleep in a little." she murmered into his chest. "So what did you think of the interview?" Leo asked her. "I thought it was good. I didn't embarrass you too bad did I?" she asked peering up at him. "No." he told her. She continued to look into his eyes, "Is there something wrong?" she finally asked. He shook his head, "No nothing wrong. I was just surprised by the way you looked at me in the interview when talking about the show." he confessed. "You mean when I told her how proud I was of you in the direction you've taken the show?"

He nodded. "Leo you've done a wonderful job every week it ran this summer it was number one or two. That is an accomplishment. And now with the new season it's just as good." "It's not so much that as the fact that I've seen that look in your eye, but to see it on camera with the other people seeing it. I can't describe how I feel about it." Piper smiled up at him and then leaned up and kissed him. "I love you." she stated. He gave her a grin, "I love you too." he stated with as much seriousness as was warranted.

"So what do you think the sex will be?" she asked. He squinted his eyes, "Girl." "Same bet as last time?" she asked squinting her eyes the same way. "Of course." he replied. "Want to practice winning?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes. He grinned and then rolled her over pinning her to the bed, "Practice makes perfect."

~*~*~*~

_These are the days now that we must savour  
And we must enjoy as we can  
These are the days that will last forever  
You've got to hold them in your heart._

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 25  
End of Life's Grace

Go to Footers for End Notes

*These are the Days" - Van Morrison


	27. Footers

Life's Grace Footers

First things first. I owe a HUGE THANKS to the following people. (In NO particular order): piper-bellflower85) _THANK-YOU!!! Your emails were always so encouraging and LOVE receiving them. _CharmingChix _thank-you for the emails. I've enjoying getting to know you and I appreciate you taking the time to let me know you've read my stories. _A.Windsor _your stories are wonderful and I thank-you for taking the time to review._ svata2004 - _thanks for all of your reviews. _piperlover/leo - thanks for the reviews. PenguinsGoMoo - thank you so much! Barb6 - thanks! Chub - thank-you! Magical Princess - love your handle and thanks for the reviews. CharmedMummy - chalk my forgetting Darryl up to a blonde moment. In the original draft he was in there and don't know why he didn't make it. cricket lover - thanks, line100 - Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you've enjoyed the story! Revul Ylloh - I thought it was cute too. Katronia - I've enjoyed your reviews! I might write a sequel, but I just don't know yet. I think I've got an idea, but we'll see. :) shan - thanks. p3pals34 - thank-you. A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!!!! IF I DIDN'T PUT YOUR NAME DOWN HERE I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! YOU'RE REVIEW WAS IMPORTANT AND I DO APPRECIATE IT! Thank-you all once again.

Second I do have a new story coming out. It's called Unwell and here is the summary: _Leo Wyatt is always on Fortune 500's top list, but in life he might as well be at the bottom. His wife, Piper Halliwell, has been missing and presumed dead for two years. So now with the urging of his family he is moving on. However, when a chance investment comes along it plunges him head long into his past. A past that was connected with his wife. A past that must be resolved or Leo Wyatt might just find that he is unwell._

Please feel free to visit my site: www.commstat.com/legends 

Once again, thank-you!


End file.
